Secrets dissolved
by A. SHE4
Summary: Harry visits Ron at the burrow to find Ron is always thinking of his bestfriend-certainly not Harry but Hermoine ...
1. Ch1 Harry's birthday

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is all J.K Rowling's only this plot is mine.   
  
A.N: I dedicate this fic to all you H.P fans in this fandom!!!  
  
  
Ch-1 Harry's birthday  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry woke up with a start. Yes ,it was a nightmare as usual .But unlike the others nightmares ,he couldn't recollect the one he had now.  
  
  
He looked at the clock which ticked on and on.The time was-12'o clock and he was exactly fifteen years old.He quitely said to himself, "Happy birthday Harry!"  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly he heard a noice behind him .It was Pig ,Ron's owl.He went and opened the window .Pig slowly descended onto the bed and Harry removed the letter and package he was carrying.  
  
  
The letter said:  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Happybirthday!!!Are the Dursleys treating you well or else they'll have the whole Weasley clan behind them!Be ready we'll be there today by afternoon by 3.   
  
  
Did you get any letter from Hermoine ?She isn't talking to me after I sent that letter telling her not to go to Bulgaria.Did she go?Do you know anything about it?Nevertheless,I am going to gather my guts and invite her to the burrow.Do you think she'll come?  
  
Now guess what your present is .I think you'll really like it.That's it for now .  
  
Ron  
  
  
  
  
Harry smiled to himself as he read the letter .He knew Ron had feelings for Hermoine. He hoped that Ron would see light and tell Hermoine about it. But for now Harry turned his attention to the package. It looked really big and tried guessing what it might be .He opened it and it was- a broom holder with his name on it .He took his treasured Firebolt and found that it fitted perfectly in it .Harry said aloud "Thanks a lot Ron, it's wonderful!!"  
  
  
  
  
Now he noticed that Hedwig along with another barn owl was waiting for him on the bed.He relieved them of their loads and gave all three including Pig some owl treats.Hedwig softly hooted thanks and looked disgustingly at Pig who was swallowing the treats fastly and then nipping Harry playfully.  
  
  
  
Now Harry turned to the other letters. One letter in a neat handwriting said  
  
  
Harry ,  
  
Hope you are fine when the letter reaches you .Thanks to Hedwig who made her appearance right on time so that I could sent you birthday wishes.So first of all,"Happy birthday!!!  
  
  
"Did you get your Hogwarts letter? Can you believe what my letter said? that I was made a prefect.Oh Harry I am so thrilled . Mom andDad are so happy about it.By the way,is Ron fine? I can't talk to him harry as he is behaving totally like a prat.Oh!forget about it .  
  
  
I didn't go to Bulgaria but I went to visit my realtives living in Wales.I found a lot about elves in the public library there.I was thinking that we could use it and improve the S.P.E.W .  
  
Here's my present,it's -you open and see." Anyway ,Harry I think it's time you read it!"  
  
Love,  
Hermoine  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened the parcel and believe it or not.It was a copy of "Hogwarts-A History!!!He chuckled ,now he knew the meaning of the last line in Hermoine's letter.He kept the book aside and decided he'll read it later .  
  
  
  
  
The other letter was from Hagrid .It said   
  
  
Harry,  
Happy 15th birthday!I have got something special for you it will be really useful to you.  
  
Hagrid  
  
  
  
  
Harry opened the present and he was literally shocked it was -a silver colured log. He couldn't believe that Hagrid sent him a log but the letter said it will be useful .Maybe he can use it to beat Voldermort [letting out a grin] He placed it in his trunkand thought he can ask hagrid about it later.  
  
  
  
  
Soon he saw Pig and the barn owl flying out through his window back to their respective homes.But unexpectedly another owl turned up .It looked really tired so Harry hurriedly brought some water and owl treats for it.He removed the letter and two packages it was carrying .This was the letter he knew he was waiting for .It was from Sirius  
  
  
  
Harry,  
  
Happy birthday !! Thought I'll forget your birthday-eh!   
  
Hope you are not having any trouble from the Dursleys after the letter I sent them.I am safe and hiding.Don't worry about me.  
  
You must have noticed that there are two presents.One is from me ,it is a shapeshifter which will change into whatever you wish it to be.  
  
Now the other is a mysterious gift it is from -your parents.I found it when I recently visited your parent's old house site .It was lying unnoticed behind the shrubs all these years maybe because it was invisible.But I could see it because Lily didn't mind me and Remus seeing it.This gift can be sseen by thode who you want it to be seen.It has immense power about which I'll tell you later .I think it's high time you get something which really belonged to your parents . I am sure they'll wish you had it.  
  
Take care.  
Snuffles  
  
  
  
  
Harry quickly opened one .It was the shapeshifter .He was happy that Sirius had sent him that but now all he could think was about the other present.He turned to the other ,with shaking and sweating hands he opened it .It was a gorgeous necklace with a heart shaped pendent.   
  
  
  
He opened the pendent and on it was written-  
  
  
" To my little flower Lily,  
  
Pledging everlasting love  
  
Prongs"  
  
  
  
  
  
He felt tears fill his eyes as he watched the pendent shining in the moonlight.He knew it was a beautiful symbol of their love.Now he understood what love truely means.It was something that lasts forever, it was real and true , it was sharing ,sacrificing and caring, not a crush nor a passtime , but just love!   
  
  
  
All at once he felt himself wishing that he had somebody to LOVE!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: Please mates , do leave reviews !!!  
  
Only with your feedbacks I'll decide if I should continue or not.So please review ! 


	2. Ch2 Harry leaves for the burrow

Disclaimer: See ch.1   
  
A.N: Thanks to all those who reviewed.It's a great pleasure to read reviews which encourage you to write more!!!!!   
  
  
  
Ch.2 Harry leaves for the Burrow.  
  
  
As ,the beams of light from the morning sun touched Harry's face he woke up.He got up and stretched.It was 7 in the morning and all he could think was that within a few hours he'll be leaving for the burrow!  
  
  
  
Harry started thinking of yesterdays events .He took the necklace and saw that it was gleaming bright red and then suddenly stopped and turned normal gold. He took the snap book which Hagrid had given him in his first year from his already packed trunk and looked through the pictures.Suddenly, he noticed that in his parents wedding photo , his mum was wearing the same necklace.It was gleaming and changing clours .He wished he knew what the colour changing meant.He decided to write a letter to Sirius.  
  
  
  
Dear Snuffles,  
  
I am thanking you from the bottom of my heart for tha letter and the gifts.Words can't convey much but thanks again.You don't know how much it means to me.  
  
I am holding the necklace as I am writing .I was thinking of wearing it but you know it's a bit of a girly item .However,the fact it that it'll be invisible is good so no one will find it even if am wearing it.  
  
I wanted to ask you why it kept changing colours?I am sure you know more about it, since I noticed my mum was wearing this on her wedding day.Do owl me back and tell me more about it  
  
I'll be at Ron's place for the next two weeks till I leave for Hogwarts.So sent owls to the Burrow in the meantime.Hope you are safe and sound.  
  
  
Your godson,  
  
Harry  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry sent Hedwig off telling to find sirius and come back to the burrow and not Privet Drive.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Harry!!!!Harry !!!!!!! Come down!!!!!!"He heard Aunt Petunia calling him.As he came out of the room Dudley who was still following a diet looked wistfully at him.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Maybe he is wishing I was starving like him,like the week before Sirius' letter came for Uncle Vernon."The letter threatened Uncle vernon- to decide having a prisoner visit him or feed his nephew properly?Anyway it worked and he had been getting real good meals since that day.Another task for him was getting permission to go to the Burrow but before he even got it out of his mouth Uncle vernon declared he can go.So altogether this holiday so far wasn't bad it was one of the best except for the dark thoughts that kept haunting him even during his sleep.He hadn't got a proper night's sleep after the third task last year at Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
As these thoughts were passing through his head he reached the pantry .He decided to give his thoughts a rest and have his breakfast.While havingthe breakfast ,he decided to remind his uncle about the Weasley's visit .  
  
  
  
  
He said slowly,"Sir today the Weasely's will come at 3 so if you could leave the fire place open.."Boy ,I won't take a chance and get my fireplace blown up like last time so I have already left it open,so anything more ??"Harry instictingly shut up and concentrated on finishing his breakfast.He thought he could work in the garden for the time being and later go back to his room and recheck whether his trunk was properly packed.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
  
  
  
As he entered the garden his thoughts came back to him about ,"Cedric's death,  
Voldermort's resurrection and the Death eaters.He really didn't know much about the happenings in the wizarding world , he didn't subscribe to the wizard news nor did he have a wizard radio .He hoped that Fudge had sided with Prof.Dumbledore ,then maybe something can be done still.He thought about his nightmares especially the one about Cedric's death being his fault.He knew he could not think of Cho because she reminded him of Cedric.During the vacation he found he had never truely cared for her ,he was just attracted to the fact that she was pretty and a Quidditch seeker like him. It was all over even before it began," he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Now his thoughts turned to his friends,Ron,Hermione,the Weaselys and all the others who were with him.Suddenly the thought came to him ,"will they be in danger if I interact too much with them?So he decided then and there not to be too free with anyone , to keep a distance and not to risk any other person dying because of him."He looked at his watch it was time to go and check everything was in correct order.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
In his room, Harry arranged and went through his trunk checking again,cloaks, night dresses,books,money bag,invisibility cloak,the marauders'map,his birthday gifts,etc..  
He made sure he was wearing his mom's necklace which obviously went unnoticed or to be exact was invisible to the Dursleys.He really didn't want anyone to see it not even his friends or he was sure to get a hundred qiestions for which he didn't have much answers.He was so immersed in thought that he didn't hear the front door shut nor the Dursleys car leaving.He sighed louldly,"Why did it have to be him ,why was he the boy -who-lived, why was he the one whose paerents died to save,why???????"He attention was bought back when a loud bell chimed .Could it be them? it was not three yet and he thought they were coming by Floo,but he ran down to open the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
As he opened the door he could see two red heads-Yes it was Mr.and Mrs. Weasely  
"Hello dear! It's nice to see you", was the first thing Mrs.Weaely said before hugging him.He was suddenly reminded of his decision earlier of not boing close to any one so he quickly broke off.But Mr.Weasley came to his rescue by saying"Now,now, Molly dear let the child breathe !"So Mrs.Weasley didn't notice Harry's quick withdrawal. Harry invited them to come in.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr.Weasely continued,"I am sure Harry you are surprised why we came early and that to not by Floo as said earlier.It was Prof.Dumbledore who gave us the news that some deatheaters had intercepted our letters and knew we'll be here by three so we had a quick change of plan and decided coming right away to take you to the Burrow."Then Mrs.Weasely said ,"Arthur ,please fetch his trunk from his room which I believe is on the first floor!" To which Mr.Weasely answered "Right away dear."   
  
  
  
  
  
Harry showed Mrs.Weasely around the house but found no sign of the Dursleys .He really was suprised to find a letter on the dining table saying in a few curt words that they were going on vacation and would see him at the station at the end if the year. It also told him to leave the house key at Mrs.Figg's house.He knew the sudden reason for this disappearance was because of the wizard folk visiting them again.The fact was that they were really scared that this time they all would suffer just like their Dudleykins did at every wizard visit.   
  
  
  
  
  
Finally Mr.Weasely came down with the trunk and told them that they were ready to leave.Harry locked the front door and explained to them that he had to leave the key at Mrs.figg's house since the Dursleys had left for vacation.They were really shocked at the poor boy's fate of having such hard relatives.Harry ran over and handed the keys to Mrs.Figg who yold him she'll take care if everything.  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry came back and found the Weasleys waiting for him near a car.he smiled to himself thinking what had happened the last time he went in a car.Mr.Weasley said, "it's a Ministry car which I borrowed ,this time I made sure that neither George nor Fred reached near it".He finished saying this chuckling.Mrs.Weasely took over from there ,"Those two no sense of seriousness always playing jokes and look at the amount of N.E.W.T.S they brought hardly half of what Bill and Percy did.Anyway ,I don't want them to join the Ministry now that....Mr Weasley loudly cleared his throat and Harry got a feeling that they weren't telling him something.Any way he'll soon find out.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr Weasley asked him why he wasn't speaking much."Oh it's nothing just I wasn't feeling well",Harry replied.But this was a great mistake he soon realised.Mrs.Weasely started to conjure a thermometer ,then a relief tablet and so on.Finally by the time he managed to convince Mrs.Weasely that he was feeling much better they had reached the Burrow!   
  
  
  
  
  
The burrow looked welcoming and oddly he felt he was going to enter a real home.Mr weasely helped him with his trunk and as they reached the front door he found three red -heads waiting for him.They three sprang towards with smiles and laughter.He felt his face breaking into a grin at the sight of them  
  
  
  
  
Yes !Finally he had reached a HOME!!!   
  
  
  
A.N: Thank you for reading ,anyways I enjoyed writing it .Thanks for the review and I beg of you all please Review .I don't even mind whether it's criticism as long as it's healthy criticism which i can use to improve my writing.  
  
Special thanks to Krazykat and Skittish for being the very first people to review !!1 


	3. Ch3 Harry at the burrow

Disclaimer: See ch.1   
  
  
A.N: I am dedicating this fic to all you wonderful H.P fans and specially my friend for whom I started writing this fic.  
  
  
  
Friends, I am searching for a suitable person to beta read my story.If any of you are willing or interested please e.mail me at the following id :  
[sha_me_202@hotmail.com]  
  
  
  
  
  
Ch-3 Harry at the burrow  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi,Harry!!! Happy birthday!!!",shouted three redheads altogether .It was Ron,Fred and George .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hi Ron,Hi Fred and Hi George! "Harry said back. As he took a look at George and Fred he noticed their eyes were glinting mischieviously, he knew in his bones that something was to happen soon .  
  
  
  
  
"But someone was missing ,who was it?Yes where's Ginny? ",he thought to himself."Maybe hiding from him as usua......"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He was pulled out of his thoughts when Mrs.Weasley said ,"Now children take Harry inside , I have to see what's happening in the kitchen ,I hope Ginny has finished what I had told her to do ."   
  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
When Harry entered the burrow his eyes popped out of his head .The whole burrow was decorated with tinsels, fairies and not to mention huge banners which said,"Best birthday wishes to the Gryffindor seeker!!"   
  
  
  
But as he took five steps inside the living room, a loud blast and confetti was thrown all over the place.He was sort of drenched in confetti within a few seconds.  
  
  
  
As he was shaking out the confetti from his hair he saw Ginny helping Mrs.Weasley , set up the table for lunch , which looked really inviting.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred suddenly with a flash of that same mischievious glint suddenly announced acting as if he had an invisible mike ,"Mike testing ,hello,hello.........., ok, Now for the actual announcement : Dearest Harry ,We, the Weasleys formally invite you to the birthday part of a certain messy haired boy who is celebrating his fifteeenth birthday."  
  
  
  
Fred took over from there,"The celebration starts from this moment till the clock strikes 12!!!!!, I hand over the mike to Ron."   
  
  
  
Ron continued,"Thank you Twins, Harry since you are our guest of honour you should inaugrate this party by receiving a Weasley tradition memento .So ,Dad are you ready to do it."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Mr. Weasley was smiling broadly stated,"Yes son , You know Harry that I have always considered you as one of this family so I'll tell you of this tradition.On all our birthdays, the girl of our family gives a special gift to the guest of honour which obviously is the person celebrating the birthday.This is not a gift exactly but a tradition so I ask Ginny to come forward and do the honours."  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny came forward carrying a cake , she was really blushing red from all this attention,she just said two words ,"Sorry Harry ...." and dumped the cake she was carrying on his face. All the Weasley were applauding .But Fred and George were both whistling and clapping wildly .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred remarked winking to Harry who was wiping his face clean,"Harry I was really worried she wouldn't do it because she does have a soft sport for you . If it was us , she'll use this chance to get back on us for all the teasing we do to her ."   
  
  
George added, "She even gave you a towel to wipe but if it was us she'll make sure we go around make loads of fun at our crazy state of attire.You are really lucky chap,I envy you!"   
  
  
Ron asked him,"How is our yearly birthday tradition?"Harry answered grinning,"It was COOL!!!!"  
  
  
  
"Harry dear ,go upstairs and change, I don't want my child walking in clothes smelling of cake",Mrs. Weasley emphasized.   
  
  
  
  
As he went along with Ron to change he saw Ginny was looking really embarassed .He guessed she was really sad that she had to do something like this to a person who she never ever wanted to offend. He noticed it and vowed later that he'll make sure to tell her he didn't feel offended for her doing the dumping ,after all it was a Weasley tradition and he enjoyed to be a part of this cheerful family.   
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
As Harry changed into another top, Ron started talking to him about the upcoming party and stuff about Quidditch especially the Chudley Cannons who did brillantly that season .Harry didn't forget to thank Ron over and over again for the ' broom holder'.They were so involved on their talking that Harry didn't notice a note for him under his pillow nor the packet beside it .  
  
  
  
Suddenly Fred and George barged into the room carrying a packet. "Harry, Mom told me to deliver this to you ,you are supposed to wear this for the party tonight ."Harry took it and saw it was a real nice looking suit .  
  
  
  
Fred added grining,"She also told Harry dear to come down for lunch if he finished changing and not to mention chatting.With this, Messr.s Weasleys make their exit !" Laughing loudly the twins left.  
  
  
  
  
Ron suddenly recollected something and said,"Oh ,I forgot to tell you that Mom and Dad have invited some mysterious guests for the birthday party.We all are supposed to be dressed formally and enjoy ourselves tonight .Can you believe a party dressed as muggles?It'll be real fun, Ah!! I wish Herm...."Ron said stopping himself.  
  
  
  
Harry knew what Ron was thinking ,it was surely about Hermoine.He wished he could do something but for the present they had to go down to lunch.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Lunch could be described in just a word it was ,"sumptuous." It consisted not only of the food but also Fred and George's jokes, Mr and Mrs.Wesley's parental behaviour towards him ,Ron's continuous chatting and not to mention Ginny's change in attitude . She joined in the chatting without any sign of blushing and embarrasment. She was sort of more confident but she certainly went red at the comment that Mrs.Weasley soon made.  
  
  
It was, "Harry ,how were the dishes? Did you like it ,because I had a doubt that if G....?Harry soon answered not giving a chance for Mrs.Weasley to finish , "It was the best lunch I ever had , I really wish I could marry you Mrs. Weasley thinking of such daily luncheons except for the fact you are already taken , frankly Mr. Weasley you are really lucky to get such a good wife! . "   
  
  
Mrs.Weasley laughed along with Mr.Weasley hearing the statement and said , "But Harry dear, I didn't make it, Ginny prepared this for you."   
  
  
Now it was his turn to go scarlet and when he looked at Ginny he felt there was not another inch of her left to go red .She had totally turned into the colour of a beetroot!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Fred and George had taken advantage of the joke to slip a canary cream into Ron's plate. Harry broke out into a loud laugher at the person who was sitting beside. It wasn't Ron but a red coloured canary which soon started chasing George and Fred around the table.Altogether the lunch was a ' BIG ' success!!!  
  
  
  
  
After the lunch was over Harry wanted to help Mrs.Weasley clean up.But she shooed him away saying that she has never heard of the birthday boy cleaning dishes !!!  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry were going up to Ron's room to start a game of chess but Mrs.Weasley wanted Ron and the Twins to make the garden look perfect for the party .So Ron had to go leaving Harry behind. Mrs.Weasley wouldn't hear of Harry helping them so he didn't have a choice but to go back to Ron's room and unpack his trunk.  
  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
He closed the room and started to unpack arranging everything as neatly as possible .He watched the boys cleaning, grass- cutting and so on .  
  
After some time he got tired and went to the bed to have a small nap . He removed his glasses and put it on the small bedside   
table .But as his head touched the pillow he felt something hard underneath.He got up and lifted his pillow ,it was a small gift with a note attached . He read the note first . It said the following :  
  
  
Dear Harry ,  
  
  
  
"May the good Lord  
Bless you and   
grant your wishes  
on this beautiful day!  
  
May every day you live   
bring joy and happiness   
to people around you   
as you always have!!!"  
  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!  
  
from  
Ginny  
  
  
  
  
  
Next he opened the gift and found that it was a small scrap book with lots of his sketches like him riding the firebolt ,etc . It was all very artistically done .He couldn't believe this, that Ginny herself had done it for him. Suddenly he noticed the pendent turning green then red then back to normal.Unfortunately,he didn't know what all this meant !  
  
  
He sat there looking through the book , he had never known that Ginny could draw beautifully. Now thinking did he really know Ginny as a person?Suddenly ,he was brought to earth by the noice on the stairs . Someone was coming to the room .He hurriedly put the book and note in his trunk and turned around .  
  
  
  
It was Ron not anyone else.  
"So what's up ,Harry are you getting ready the party .It begins within an hour ?"   
  
"Not exactly , umm.... what were you doing all day long ? Couldn't you come earlier?" Harry replied .  
  
Ron put on big lashes and joked,"What ,Harry were you waiting specially for ME?"   
  
"Oh , shutup !!Aren't you also suppose to get ready like a muggle?So where's your suit?", Harry asked Ron.   
  
Ron answered brightly,"My suit is in the cupboard ,it looks good.Mum transfigured Bill's old cloak to that piece.By the way , Fred and George are coming up to give you their present.So be ready to have some fun."  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry knew that this certainly meant ' DANGER ' and red lights were blinking in his mind .The twins rushed into the room brought out a big gift .Harry gulped at the size of the gift. He looked at Ron while Ron smiled encouragingly.The twins winked their eyes at him and said,"Oh!! don't worry it won't explode or something. Open and try your luck !!"  
  
  
Harry carefully opened the gift and saw a wide range of different items from the 'Weasley's Wizard Whezees.' Harry was naturally surprised and thought of the large amount of tricks he could do specially to the Slytherins.The twins started explaining the uses of each item and finally left Harry feeling really wicked!  
  
  
Ron was amazed that the twins for once didn't give something that blasts ,while you open it !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
After this Ron decided that it was time for them to have baths and get dressed for the party .So ,Ron left to take his bath .  
While , Harry took the twins' gift, carefully packed it and placed it in the trunk . He took his soap and towel and waited for Ron to come back .He couldn't help but think how nicely everything was going .He looked at the pendent it was turning silver and then back to normal gold.He soon forgot about the colour changing because all he could think was of the 'mysterious guests' coming for tonight's party.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry knew his resolution of keeping others away was not at all working , infact it was like he was actually being a part of the Weasley family by interacting more and more.He thought it 'll be better if he start tomorrow after a day of excitement and joy .......  
  
  
  
But Harry forgets that ,'Tomorrow NEVER Comes !!!!'  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: I hope you all liked this chapter .Do wait for my next chp. which will be COMING SOON!!!  
Merci !or Gracias !or Thanks! pour all my reviewers !{A mixture of french, english and so on}   
  
  
[ Skittish -You are definitely a cheer-up! Thanks for the encouraging words :-) ]  
  
  
[Cleaver-Thanks for letting me know your opinion.Surely it has boosted my confidence :-) ]  
  
  
[Wytil -This fic is supposed to be a sort of a belated birthday present for my friend who loves H/G fics .I had actually written five chps. at one go to apologise for forgetting her birthday. She said she'll forgive and forget if I publish the fic the same day which I did in another site {SIYE} , so I didn't get much of a chance to really sit back and check the spellings and punctuations . I regret that but all I cared that time was to make her happy .I had published this chp earlier for her but after she finished reading I deleted it . Now I am slowly updating again .Another fact is, by mistake my small cousins did something to my computer and deleted a file .As a result ,the whole Microsoft office premium is not working and I have to reinstall it again .So till that time please forgive my spellings and bear with me ! Thanks a lot for your review :-)]  
  
  
[Megan- It's sweet of you to review !Merci ,beaucoup !! ]  
  
  
  
Budddies like you ,MEAN A LOT !!!   
  
You all make me try to do a better job as a writer and to work hard to make something better and creative .So once again,THANKS for not only your reviews but for the inspiration and not to forget friendship .  
  
It's feels great to publish fics in this fandom .  
  
-SHE 


	4. Ch4 Harry's birthday party

Disclaimer: Please see ch.1  
  
A.N: Merci beaucoup mes amis pour les REVIEWS !!!   
Hope you all enjoy this chapter!  
  
I am still on the look out for an experienced BETA-READER. So if any of you are interested either review and mention that you want to beta read my story or e-mail me.  
  
  
Ch - 4 Harry's birthday party   
  
  
  
  
  
"Almost finished !" Harry said trying unsuccessfully to tame his messy black hair .  
  
"Trying to win a losing battle ,eh Harry ? "Ron asked good naturedly.Ron was adding his final touches and was looking really good wearing a black suit with a maroon tie.  
  
"Ron ,how come you are wearing a maroon tie ,when you just loath the colour maroon?" Harry retorted .  
  
Ron blushed and answered,"Umm ,it's because Mum said it goes perfectly with my hair as your green tie goes with your eyes. I agreed , as I want everthing perfect for your party ."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry didn't ask anymore questions though he felt that the answer he just now got from Ron wasn't the actual reason at all. He didn't have time to ponder about it because he was tensed .This was his first birthday party in his memory .He didn't know if his Mom and Dad had celebrated his birthday .They may have, but again he couldn't remember. He was a baby at that time .Without thinking he reached to touch the necklace and he saw it glowing golden.  
  
Ron broke the moment by turning to him from the mirror where he was getting ready and said ," What are you doing Harry clutching your throat or something?"   
  
Harry hastily replied,"Oh no just.......  
Fortunately for Harry just then Fred and George broke into the room wearing identical bright green suits.They really looked like flashing neon signs.   
  
"Harry how do you like our suits ?Aren't they glowing?" Fred asked.   
  
"We thought black suits all around was boring so we charmed our suits to this wonderful and breathtaking colour "George added.  
  
Harry replied promptly that both of them looked absolutely smashing.Ron looked as if he was going to burst out laughing.   
  
"So now can we all go down?It's almost time ,isn't it?"Ron said turning their attention from their suits to the party.  
  
"Yeah,ickle Ronniekins can't wait to go down and start munching"George answered.   
  
" Oh ,Shut up you git!"Ron answered.   
  
But Fred loudly cleared his voice and said ,"Harry we the Weasley twins invite you downstairs as the guests have already started filling in ."  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
As they proceeded downstairs ,they heard giggles coming from Ginny's room.It sounded as if someone was there but who ?They didn't have much time for their thoughts because soon Mr.Weasley called the twins to hurry downstairs . So all four made their way to the garden .Harry noticed the garden looking nice and trimmed.There was a huge table laiden with food and not to mention the famous wizard band "Symphony "performing some beautiful background music .  
  
  
Harry noticed Mrs.Weasley dressed in a dark velvety muggle gown was busy welcoming guests .Mr.Weasley was popping here and there making sure everything was in proper order .The guests were mainly his well wishers who he knew, not strangers.  
  
He saw Prof.Dumbledore with his moony spectacles laughing and talking with Remus , and--he couldn't believe his eyes a brown dog which was Snuffles or Sirius. It looked as if they were busy discussing about Hogwarts .Dumbledore was animatedly speaking when he saw Harry and the others entering the garden ,he waved at them and moved towards them.Remus and Sirius followed his lead.They wished Harry a Happy Birthday.Harry was thrilled at meeting them .  
  
As Harry petted the dog , Prof.Dumbledore with a strange twinkle in his eyes gave a small gift-wrapped packet .Harry opened it .It was -- 'Sherbet lemon,'a muggle sweet.  
  
He grinned at the old wizard and immediately offered the packet to all of them . Harry made sure each one of them took one after which he shove it into his pocket.  
  
All of them were cheerful but he noted how tired they looked , as if they had not slept for days. Again ,he got the same old feeling that they weren't telling him something !!!  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Soon Bill ,Charlie and Percy apparated in the garden with three loud 'Plops!!' .They also were in muggle costume.As they saw him Bill and Charlie grinned and wished him a Happy and Merry Birthday.While Percy wished him and started talking about a report he has to draft on ' International Friendship between Wizarding Community!' Harry and Ron exchanged amused looks and tried their maximum not to laugh at Percy and his reports !  
  
The twins were trying to play pranks on Percy who was completely oblivious about everything except for his conversation about the report. But as soon as they saw Mrs.Weasley coming towards them with softdrinks , they fled. exactly at that time Ron and Harry made their escape from Percy and his Reports! Soon they were lightly chatting sipping butterbeers,coke -whiz and so on.   
  
In short, every one was enjoying themselves.  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Harry who were engaged in conversation with each other noticed two people coming towards them.It seemed as if they were late and were trying to reach the garden quickly but gracefully . It was quite dark so Ron and Harry took quite some time to really spot who those people were.As those two stepped into the lighted part , both Harry's and Ron's mouth fell wide open .They couldn't believe their eyes. Were those two -GINNY & HERMIONE or some angels?Both looked drop dead gorgeous .  
  
  
Harry caught a brief glimpse of Ron's shocked expression and was glad that he had company.His thoughts went flying into hundreds of pieces thay conglomerated into a big lump in his throat.  
  
He couldn't speak but Ron unknowingly voiced his thoughts and said,"Wow.....I mean nothing.Oh I mean, how are you Hermione? Hermione answered a bit stiffly that she was fine .By then Harry recovered and asked Hermione whether she came just now or before?  
  
Like always when asked a question, Hermione gave a detailed description ans exact information..Ron noted mentally how nice she looked in that red teffeta and her hair was put in a french plait with a few curls left free .   
  
While Hermione was answering Harry couldn't resist stealing glances at Ginny whose long auburn hair was let loose and was flying in the breeze.Her cream chiffon gown outlined her lithe figure .The gown shone in the light . She looked radiant . Similar thoughts were going on in Ron's head but he wasn't thinking of how his sister looked but how stunning Hermione looked.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Finally ,Hermione finished relating her journey by the Floo network and how she reached the burrow an hour ago but found that the boys were dressing and she didn't want to disturb them and so on.  
  
She noticed Harry's and Ron's expression ,it looked as if both of them where lost in dreamland.So she said,"Ron!!Harry!!, Are you both listening to what I was saying ?" Both of them where suddenly transported back from their respective dreams and landed with a thud in front of Hermione gaze or more like a glare.  
  
They both answered as quickly as they could," Oh..... Yes ofcourse!! Harry changed the subject by saying,"Thanks a lot for book,Hermione."  
  
"My pleasure!"Hermione replied .  
  
Ginny hadn't spoken a word because she was busy thinking . She had seen just now how her brother ,Ron was staring at Hermione. Many thoughts were passing through her head .They were 'How I should make Ron realise how much he cares for Hermione? Why is she so oblivious to his stare? Why don't they speak properly to each other ?She thinks his behaviour is confusing but for me it is clear as daylight that my brother is in love with he.Should I do something or should I wait? If I do something will it jeopardize my relationship with them. '  
  
But soon her thoughts flew in another direction as she saw Harry was looking at her with a strange expression ,maybe he was thinking of her useless gift or about that dumping cake ceremony . All she could do now , was blush which she was already doing at the sight of him. He did look good with his black suit and green tie.   
  
" Why I am thinking like that ? Stop it Ginny !!or you 'll turn permanent red.Now hold yourself properly." She remembered the conversation she had with Hermione while they were getting ready.  
  
  
  
  
  
Flash back :  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you bring your gown Hermione?"   
  
"Yes ,I'll show you .Wait a sec , let me search .It was my mum's she gave it to me.Here's it."  
  
"Wow !It's beautiful even lovelier than the dress you wore for the Yule ball.You'll look really pretty."   
  
"Thanks",Hermione replied shortly as if her mind was on something else.  
  
Ginny continued,"Why don't I try some new hairstyle for you?"  
  
She made Hermione sit in front of the big mirror as she tried different styles finally settling to do a french plait.While Hermione talked about her vacations and letter from Hogwarts , being a prefect ,books and so on .  
  
  
  
Hermione suddenly asked her ,"How is Harry and ....Ron?" I think Ron is fine but I don't know whether Harry is really fine.You know he only came today."  
  
Hermione saw Ginny was blushing and without thinking twice she asked her what had happened?Ginny then related about how she had to follow the Weasley tradition and dump a cake on Harry.Then she stopped on hearing someone giggle.  
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears,"Why are you giggling , Hermione ?Was it that funny ?" She was a bit frustrated at Hermione's reaction . She had thought atleast Hermione would sympathize for her bad luck .  
  
But suddenly Hermione stopped her giggling as if sensing Ginny's feeling and said "So Ginny, you still have a crush on him,Don't you?" Her voice was serious and sounded more like as if she was making a statement rather than asking a question.  
  
"I ,...I ...do not have a crush on him ,Hermione .The traces of that crush are wiped away from me long time ago ,though you know how the twins make fun of me about that to this day. Everyone thinks I am a silly girl having a crush on a hero 'The Great Harry Potter '.No one realises he is not another hero to me but my saviour ,my..my... own Hero .  
  
The fact is that my feelings for him is not a crush or something childish as that.It's just simple like which has grown more into....into..love. It's him I love not his fame. I don't deny it began because of his fame as a crush but after the events which happened during my first year it automatically changed to something I,... can't get ever get over , something which I term as LOVE something which will be there in me till the day I die .   
  
All these I have been waiting and I have almost lost hope especially if you consider last year's incident .Harry had asked Cho for the ball though she couldn't go with him but he did ask her first.I then understood he has feelings for someone else and chided myself for not getting over him .I wish them happiness but still ...still I won't be able to move on with my life.He'll be always there in me and all I wish is for a few pleasant memories of us that I can treasure and God I promise I won't ask for anything more....  
  
H...h..He'll never see me as a person with my own individuality but always as Ron's little sister who blushes everytime he's around, who sent him that abominable singing valentine ..........Oh!Hermione I wish I could forget all this .I have never spoken so openly with another person . So, I ...Oh...."  
  
  
Hermione who had been listening to the poor girl's sorrow without interupting her now said wanting to comfort her"Hushh,hush, Don't cry !Don't cry!! I am sure he'll see you someday and admire you for what you are !Compared to you ,my worries are nothing."  
  
"You do know what Ron said to me during that ball...'about fraternising with the enemy'?"  
  
"Yes ,I even heard both of you fighting in the common room that night since I had come back early for I couldn't stand there dancing with Neville who kept on stamping my foot" Ginny smiled thinking about this funny incident but she knew otherwise the ball was a painful reminder of what will never be ...The fulfillment of her Dreams!  
  
" I never didn't notice you maybe because I was so involved in the argument. That brother of yours kept on blaming me about going with Krum for the ball.I am still confused why?? when he himself was always thinking of getting an autograph from Krum that he demands that I am not supposed to talk or go out with Krum. I wish he would tell me why just why???"Hermione stopped to get hold of herself.  
  
Then she continued "Did you know during the holidays ,Ron sent me a letter forbading me from going to Bulgaria? I was so angry at him for that letter , I even planned to sent him a Howler.I wanted to scream some sense into him that Krum was a good friend of mine nothing more .But I then decided against it and sent a polite letter telling him to mind his own business, anyways I wasn't planning to go to Bulgaria because I wanted to visit my relatives in Wales.I had even told Krum on the last day of school that I wouldn't be coming."   
  
" Why should I tell Ron everything ?Harry never asks me about it but Ron keeps on blabbering about it as if ....as if he..he ....i don't know just what!"Hemione raised her hand in an angry and sad gesture .  
  
  
"Oops!!!,"looking at her watch" How long have we been talking ,the party is going to start within fifteen minutes.Ginny we both will wash our face and dress up.Come on ,let's forget our troubles and enjoy ourselves !  
  
  
Ginny gave a watery smile and hurried to dress up .Both of them checked the mirror for any faults and encouraged each other again before leaving .  
  
End if flashback  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny was replaying the conversation she had earlier in her mind, when she heard Mrs.Weasley called to her to help lay the plates.So both she and Hermione went to help.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Now Ron and Harry left alone got back their ability to speak and think properly.   
  
Ron started,"Why didn't Mom tell me she had invited Hermione ?I wouldn't have made such a fool of myself in front of her,  
staring at her like a gaping goat. I was really surprised Harry at seeing her here when I thought she was in Bulgaria with Vicky behind her treating her like a princess or something."  
  
Harry suddenly recollected something and said ,"Ron she didn't go to Bulgaria! Didn't I tell you ?I might have forgotten to   
mention it."  
  
"What ??She didn't go!after that letter she sent me as a reply I was sure she would. Not to mention my best mate remembered and told me about it as quick as possible ,na..mate?Ron stopped himself from saying more.He knew it wasn't Harry's fault.  
  
Harry didn't reply because he knew he ought to have told Ron about it earlier, maybe it would have eased his suffering .But Harry didn't want to be in bad terms with his best friend .So he said,"Look mate I am really sorry.I really forgot.Please forgive me.I'll do anything .....anything.You name it and it will be done!"   
  
Ron stuck up face broke into a grin and said,"So you'll do anything , heh.. I'll tell you what you have to do after dinner.Wait and see.... Harry it's time for dinner and mom is beckoning us .Let's go!"  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
As all the guests ,the Weasleys,Hermione and Harry sat down at the table the wizard band struck a beautiful tune and Prof.Dumbledore said,"Ahhh...Music, there's nothing music can't cure !"  
  
Mr Weasley got up and said ,"Respected Prof., honourable guests, dear wife and dear children as you all know we have   
gathered here to celebrate the 15th birthday of our own Harry .I would offer a toast for Harry." Everyone lifted their chalice   
and toasted .Mr.Weasley went on and said ,"next we will toast for his dear parents without them he wouldn't be sitting here .  
Again they repeated the act but with more respect and due honour .   
  
  
  
  
A ghostly silence prevailed as Harry got up and said,I would like to thank all of you for coming and spending your time with me.Specifically, I would like thank Mr and Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of my heart because without them I'll never have got a chance to celebrate my birthday .You all really mean a lot to me ,you all are my friends,... my family..., my everything...Molly burst out crying and got up to hug Harry.  
  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly the mood changed because above them fireworks blasted and said the following words: "Happy Birthday Harry " courtesy : Weasley's Wizard Wheezes . All of them were laughing and Dumbledore as usual said," Let the feast begin!" Everyone was eating and talking at the same time.Soon they were startled when they saw that instead of Percy sitting in a chair a peacock was sitting.This was the latest development of a canary cream to a peacock cream according Fred and George.But the peacock changed back to Percy because since this new invention didn't have a lasting charm on it.Anyway it was enough for a good laugh.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Dinner was good and Harry,Ron and Hermione chatted like old times .But this time Hermione made sure that Ginny joined in and wasn't feeling left out.This was all what she could do to lighten Ginny's pain .Suddenly some one apparated .It was Prof.Mac Gonagall who begged pardon for being late .She saw Harry and wished him a happy birthday.Mrs.Weasley told her to join the table which she soon did .  
  
The band was now playing a very cheery and jumpy song to which George and fred were dancing crazily.Bill cheered loudlywhileHarry, Ron and Charlie clapped at the twins wild steps and funny antics in between. Even Prof.Mac Gonagall felt cheery at this sight and Prof.Dumbledore loudly praised, "Mine ,mine ,what co-ordination, what steps ,beautiful..Continue messrs Weasley,continue !"  
  
As the song got over the band struck a soft ,light tune and to the surprise of many Mr. Weasley asked ,"Dearest would like to dance with me?" Mrs. Weasley coloured but answered affirmately.Soon they were dancing .   
  
Then Dumbledore asked ,Prof .Macgonagall ,may I have this dance? "Sure,Albus" said Prof.Mac.Gonagall .Soon everyone was standing and now Mrs. Weasley was not only dancing with Mr .weasley but also with Bill ,Charlie and Percy.Ginny was dancing with Fred while Hermione was dancing with George.  
  
  
  
  
Both Harry and Ron were cheering .Then Ron remembered and told Harry,"Now is the perfect time for you to do what I want . I want you to go and ask Ginny to dance with you. Go on."  
  
"Oh my god!Ron what are you saying don't you know how your sister is at my very sight she''ll disappear or start blushing."Harry tried but all was in vainly as Ron wouldn't hear anything.So finally Harry decided to do what Ron wants in order to keep his friendship intact.  
  
But in Harry's mind a good plan sprung up and he said to Ron,"O.K , I'll do it but you must promise to do a small favour in return and then I'll feel you have forgiven me for sure."  
  
Ron replied,"Certainly mate....What must I do?"  
  
"You must dance withHermione as I dance with Ginny "Harry said simply without beating around the bush.  
  
"What??Now mate tha ..that's too much.I can't possibly ask her because she...she's busy dancing ."Ron was stuttering and searhing for excuses to avoid it.  
  
But Harry had answers for every question and practically dragged Ron to Hermione and left them there .The song was over and Hermione was standing there a bit strained from dancing with both the twins who were a bit too lively.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
She saw Ron coming over with Harry but soon the former proceeded to her without the latter .Ron said,"Herm..Hermio...Hermione do you ..do you..want t...t..to dance?"  
  
She was shocked and didn't answer for a few minutes.Ron felt he could kill Harry for making him do this .Surely she'll refuse and this also confirmed his wildest nightmares that she liked someone else.  
  
At the very instant he was about to turn away,when she said,"Umm, sure!"  
  
He couldn't believe this .He took her hand and started dancing to the soft music.  
  
  
Meanwhile :  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Harry went towards Ginny who was looking rather pink from exerting herself with her wild brothers. He said something like this to her,Wannaknowifyouwoulddancewithme?  
  
She knew what he said just now even though it was rushed but she couldn't believe nor grasp it properly so she said,"I beg your pardon ."  
  
Harry tried calming himself and took a deep breath before asking again .This time he said clearly,"Ginny would you mind dancing with me?"  
  
At this Ginny felt she'd faint with too mich hapiness.She couldn't even think but she gathered herself and said with dignity, "Ofcourse Harry ,I'd would love to."  
  
  
  
Now as both Harry and Ginny started dancing to the soft music , Ron and Hermione did the same.It surely was a great sight to be watch the two couples moving silently and gracefully with the music .Prof.Dumbledore,Mac Gonagall and the Weasley stopped what they were doing and watched them dancing. Remus slowly nudged Sirius who was still in his Animagous form and said slowly ,"What's it with Potters and red heads?"  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were dancing quitely without even making any attempt to converse.They were content being in each others arms.  
  
"Did you see that Harry and Ginny- they are dancing?"Hermione said as if she was dumb struck.She really had a doubt if she was dreaming all this .  
  
He replied,"Oh that! I forced him to ask Ginny .I guess she'll be happy having Harry to dance with her for once ."  
  
Hermione was shocked at the words he used she wanted to shout at him then and there for thinking so lightly of Ginny's feelings.But may be, he like every other elder brother he thinks of his sister as a person who he has to protect and support. He must have never noticed her growing into that pleasant ,young , independent girl !She now did understand the complex yet simple feeling of a brother for his younger sister.  
  
Then Ron suprised her by asking if she went to Bulgaria.She wanted to snap at him for asking such a personsal question.But she bit back her annoyance and said,"No ,I didn't if you are satisfied now."He kept quiet because he knew she would snap at him if he asked any more questions which were irrelevant in her sight .  
  
  
As the song went on .Hermione felt her face growing hot.She was finding it difficult to concentrate as Ron stepped in a bit closer . He kept perfect eye contact with her .This was also unnerving. Nevertheless both of them felt serene and unaccountably happy . It was as if some deep feeling was stirred between them and they no longer needed to talk .But the magic ended as the song faded and finally ended .  
  
  
They joined with Harry and Ginny who had also finished dancing and started talking again .After some time , everyone was tired and the twins especially couldn't manage to stiffle their yawns.Soon the guests took lave as it was really late so they said good night to one another before leaving.  
  
Prof.Dumbledore waved as he left for Hogwarts . Prof.Mac Gonagall also disapparated.Remus was looking ready to leave as he heard the clock strike twelve .He bent and held on to Sirius's paw before touching the portkey which was in shape of a bone and was scheduled to activate for a minute passed midnight.They were transported back to Lupin's tiny house . Before going Remus promised Harry he'll write and Snuffles gave a parting growl .  
  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
All the Weasleys ,Harry and Hermione walked back to the house.Soon everyone was settling to sleep.Most of them slept as soon as they touched their beds and laid there heads on the pillows except for the four sleeping on the first floor .  
  
  
  
  
"Good night Harry!"as Ron switched the lights of in their room.  
  
"Good night Ron and sweet dreams !" Harry said as he laid down on the bed .  
  
  
  
  
Ron felt like saying back ,'ofcourse Harry I'll be having real sweet dreams' but he kept his mouth firmlt shut .He debating with himself ,'Should I should talk to her about my feelings?Will she scream at me?'.He reminisced how wonderful it was to hold her in his arms ,to wrap his hands around her waist and to feel as if she was his only HIS!! With these lovely thoughts he cushioned into the pillow and went into a world of dreams about him and brown ,bushy haired ;smart know -it-all!  
  
  
  
  
  
Harry was also deep in thought .He replayed the days events .He was feeling happy which was not so common to him after the Third Task .He should do something about his best friends .As decided during the dance he'll meet Ginny to plan it.He thought how different Ginny was and how she had surprised him :first by sending him that card and gift and then while dancing.He remembered how beautiful she looked , how lively and innocent . Then suddenly he found his necklace turning multiple colours.He touched it lightly before falling into a deep sleep with no nightmares to traumatize him !  
  
  
  
  
  
Mean while in Ginny's room two girls were ready to sleep .They said a quick thanksgiving prayer and wished each other Good night before falling into their beds tired and exhausted yet secretly pleased.  
  
  
Hermione thought ,'Why did I allow him to dance with me?Why did I enjoy it? even though we both are always bickering .Why??'   
'May be I have some sort of feeling for that prat , maybe I dressed that much for the Yule ball just to show him I am a girl not on ugly duckling .'  
Hermione quietly said a prayer from the bottom of her heart,  
  
'Gracious Lord help me sort my feelings  
and let me determine what I really feel for him.  
Father, is it just a feeling anyone   
has for their bestfriend or is it something more?   
Answer my prayer please.'   
  
Suddenly she felt something within her saying that that perhaps ....perhaps.....love unfolded naturally out of an intimate friendship ,as a golden heartesd rose slipping from it's green sheath even if that friendship isn't a bed of roses .Then that means she...she..liked..Ron...nay... she ..loved Ron..' This was the last thought Hermione had before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
  
  
On the other hand,Ginny was dreaming about her dance with Harry.She remembered each word of their conversation and the pleasant experience.  
  
  
The dance :  
~~~~~~~~  
  
While they were dancing ,suddenly out of nowhere Harry had said to her ,"Ginny you look real nice today."   
  
"Thanks for the compliment Harry, you also look nice " she said sweetly.  
  
As they danced Harry thought of seeking Ginny's help to bring Ron and Hermione together.He voiced his thoughts and said,"Ginny look at that."  
  
She turned to look and was happy at seeing hermione dancing with her brother."Yes ,it's nice to see them not arguing or being disgusted with each other."   
  
"But you see I had forced him into asking her .He really is head over heals in love with her.But he would neither admit it nor deny it.He's sometimes a pain in the neck.  
But I find the root cause of his jealousy, anger and other irritating behaviour is the fact that he likes her and wants to know if she likes someone else.Don't you think so?"  
  
Ginny thought quickly what she should say and answered,"Yes ,very true.We all can see it plainly he's in love with her and she's in love with him .But they both are either ignorant of their feelings or ....or.. thicker than a..  
a ....quaffle ball. Shouldn't we do something about this and push them a bit ,she said wearing a Weasley trademark mischief smile.  
  
"Would you join me , maybe we could contrive a plan to help them?" Harry asked.  
  
Ginny was glad that atleast once he had asked her to do something.She replied ,"No need to ask ,you have my word that : 'I Ginny Weasley hereby promise to help you to join your best friends or in other words two loving souls into one' !!!"  
  
Harry laughed out loudly at her funny joke .She was literally overflowing with happiness as she knew this was the first time he had laughed appreciating what she had said.She didn't want this to end .Anyway ,now she did have a personal moment to treasure, to store forever in her memory .This memory was a hundred times better than all those painful memories .   
  
  
It may not be something which other people will remember but she'll remember this FOREVER!!  
  
  
  
  
  
A.N: This was a really long chapter for me to write though I had done it earlier I changed the whole plot and made a whole new chapter.I am doing this all because you all reviewed and liked my story .I am sorry if I made this ch. a bit too fluffy.I have a feeling that this chapter was meant to be so or otherwise I wouldn't have changed the chapter's layout.   
Thanks specially to the reviewers:  
  
[ Faith Joanne Lane- I really like your name .It's really classic.Thanks a lot for the review. I don't think you are nosy for asking me the question of how many chapters will I write. Honestly ,I haven't decided because the number of chapters depends on the feedback I recieve from you people out there reading my fic.May be about ten or fifteen or five at the least {I have already drafted the fifth ch.which will come as soon as I recieve a bunch of reviews} .Sorry for not giving the correct no. As I said before I haven't really decided .But soon i'll let you know.  
Merci beaucuop pour the review :=) ]  
  
[Ian- It's nice to know that you had already seen the first two Chapters which I published first in SIYE.Thanks for reviewing the third chapter.Hope you like this one as well.]  
  
  
Reminder: Do leave REVIEWS!! Unless I get a good number of them I won't add the next ch. which I already have drafted . Joking but I desperately need reviews to back me up or I 'll surely feel there's no use writing this fic.  
  
Waiting in hope   
--SHE 


	5. Ch5 Harry's disappointment

Disclaimer: See ch.1  
  
  
A.N: Once again 'Merci beaucoup or thanks a lot pour les REVIEWS !!! '  
  
It was nice to know that you all liked the last chapter ! So here's the next one which is shorter than the last one. I hope this one goes on nicely as well !  
  
  
  
Ch-5 Harry's disappointment !   
  
  
  
  
"No please, No!! Don't leave me ,  
Don't go with him, He's evil .Listen to me !!!Hermione "Ron was shouting.  
  
This woke Harry up.Harry got up and looked at the source from where cries were coming from. It was Ron .He heard that his friend was saying the same words all over again .  
  
Harry thought, 'Mmm ,This is shocking .Was Ron having a nightmare? Oh dear me!!  
He is seeing Hermione even in his dreams .This must be a real bad one.I bet it's about Krum taking her away from him. Is he so scared of losing her? '  
  
But the next second , his mind was screaming ,'Harry!Wake him up .You are not supposed sit here thinking .Do something quick !!'  
  
  
  
So , Harry walked over to Ron's bed and shook him out of his dream."Ron ,get up !  
Get up!!!What are you saying?"  
  
Ron still under the effect of the dream said, "He....he.....he's trying to ki...kill Herm...." Ron stopped abruptly coming back to his senses .  
  
"Who's trying to kill whom?Ron tell me "Harry prompted.It was a wild attempt to get Ron to admit his feelings .  
  
While Ron was doing some fast thinking .He knew he'll have to make up some story or else Harry will get suspicious." Harry , I ....I was just dreaming of fighting with a ..with a...a SPIDER .Yes a spider.It was so huge just like Aragog ."  
  
Ron shot a look at Harry trying to see if took in his version of his dream . It looked as if Harry did believe him . So he continued , "Harry did you wake up now or before?"  
He was hoping against hope that Harry didn't hear what he was screaming .If he did then he was making a big fool of himself.  
  
"You woke me up .....just a few seconds back .But I could barely make out what you were saying .It was sort of muffled because you were lying on your stomach .I guess you were having a bad dream so I woke you up "Harry said all this in one go.  
  
  
  
Then Ron stood up and started stretching himself .He was trying his best to look and act the way he normally does .He got himself in control .Then artfully changed the topic of conversation by saying , "Look at the time it's almost 11.30 ,let 's see what's there for break fast. Man ,I am so hungry. I guess may be the after effects of that spider fight." Mustering all this strength he gave a fake laugh and said, "But first I need to go to the loo."  
  
Ron went out of the room . Harry sat down on Ron's bed trying to comprehend what he had heard this morning.He knew that Ron was lying through his teeth . But all this pointed that he 'Harry Potter' must play matchmaker or else prepare to see his bestfriend go nuts SOON!!  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
As Harry reached the kitchen he could hear Mrs.Weasley screaming at the twins.  
He saw the twins grinning at him while Mrs.Weasley turned at his entrance and said,"Good morning dear!"   
  
He politely answered "Good morning ,Mrs.Weasley."   
  
Then she continued,"Now where was I ? Ahh!Yes ! What do you both think by acting like this? It's looks as if your Dad and I have not taught you any manners. Such childish behaviour and that to under my own roof .I won't tolerate this .They could have been hurt .If something like that had happened then I would have..  
  
But Fred interupted her."But Mum nothing happened so why are you worried?It was a nice joke."   
"One of our best!"George added proudly.  
  
"What ??You are proud of this .I am scandalised . Oh ..I..I feel like certainly murdering you two.You both will be the death of me........,"She went on and on .  
  
Finally ,she stopped to take a breath .She was again irritated when she saw the Twins exchanging grins.She started again but this time shoved them out of the room .She went with them saying ,"I mean it .You both are going to clean the mess somehow.Hurry up! before I hex you both into next year.I 'll ...." as her sound faded away.  
  
  
  
  
"What have they done this time?" Harry asked Ron as he joined him at the table. He noticed Hermione and Ginny were missing."Where are the girls?How come they're sleeping this late?"  
  
Ron answered both questions together ."This time they set a sort of time bomb in Ginny's room to wake the girls .It not only woke them up. But turned the room upside down by springling some sort of greasy stuff ."Ron gave a huge grin at this.Harry also felt like grinning .  
  
"No wonder your Mum's so mad at them.But did anything happen to the girls?"Harry asked.  
  
"That's the best part both Ginny and H..Hermione's hair are just like Snape's.They are busy trying to get rid of all the grease."Ron answered cheekily .  
  
"Oops!Shouldn't we go to comfort them or something ?"Harry said good naturedly.  
"No use , I tried they don't want to see anyone one. The twins told me it was a great sight to see .They look exactly like miniature Snapes and the only thing missing is the hooked nose " Ron burst out laughing.  
  
  
  
  
  
The kitchen door opened and Mrs.Weasley entered storming all the way to the stove.Then she used her wand and poured tea and a plate of noodles each for Ron and Harry. Ron started digging in as soon as possible while Harry tried pacify Mrs.Weasley who looked miserable .  
  
He said,"Mrs.Weasley why don't you have a cup of tea?I'll pour it if you don't mind!" "Yes thank you dear!How considerate of you!,"she said as she took her cup from Harry.Nothing more was said at the table .Harry and Ron quietly finished their breakfast.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Would you both mind taking this tray of food for the girls?"Mrs.Weasley asked .Harry volunteered immediately,"Yes Mrs.Weasley we'll take them ."She gave them the trays and said , "I don't want to burden you both , but I have got some work to do.Those two devils have messed up my schedule!!"  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
As they climbed the stairs they could hear a cacaphony coming from Ginny's room:  
  
  
"Scrub ,scrub,scrub,  
with all your might.  
Clean,clean,clean  
till it becomes right"  
  
"Its all left to us  
we have to hurry up,  
or else we'll find  
us ,all buried up!!"  
  
This ridiculous song went on .It was sung surely by the twins while they were cleaning up the messy floor and walls.As Harry and Ron entered the room they found that the girls weren't there.  
  
George and Fred saw the food.Thinking it was for them,George said,"Goodness me,  
You brought us our breakfast .I am definitely starving."  
Fred also said,"Hey! I thought Mum was starving us till we get this done.Not that I am complaining. Thanks guys for bringing it here."  
  
"Hold it,hold it, we brought this not to feed the pranksters but the victims.Where are  
they? ,"Ron enquired.The twins looked as if they didn't hear.So Harry asked the same thing again,"Guys please ,Your mum told us to deliver this to them . So,where are they?"  
  
This time Fred answered mischieviously,"I think they hid themselves not wanting you both to catch the greasy sight of them.Hahhhhhaa Hahaaa"George joined him in laughing.Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged.They decided to search for the girls themselves.  
  
  
  
"Ginny, Ginny!Where are you? "  
"Hermione ,Hermione!Where are you? "  
"Ginny!!!Hermione!!!"  
Both Ron and Harry called out loud .But no response.They checked everywhere right from the Twins'room to even the loo but there was no sign of them.  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
"Where are they ?"Ron asked Harry in exasperation .  
"O.k then let's go back to kitchen" Harry said.  
"Wait a sec, I heard something "Ron said .Then simething clicked in his mind.   
  
He exclaimed,"That's it ,they are in the attic!"  
  
  
"Ginny, Hermione,it's us.We have brought you both your breakfast."Ron and Harry conjointly said. Harry added "We promise not to make fun or laugh at you . Please come down!!"  
  
  
Slowly they heard and the saw feets descending.Both Hermione and Ginny's face looked tear stained .Ron nodded at Harry seeing enormous towels covering their hair.Ron breaking the silence said,"Come to my room .You both haven't had anything since yesterday's dinner."  
  
  
  
  
The girls proceeded to Ron's room and the boys followed.They sat on the beds.Ron handed the tray to Hermione while Harry did the same to Ginny.They both ate without speaking a word and handed the tray back .Ron akwardly asked,"Why aren't you both speaking anything?" They didn't answer just stared down on the floor.  
  
Now Ron lost his temper and he blabbered the very next thing which came into his mind "Did the twins' time bomb affected your tongue as well?"  
  
This was certainly the last question to be asked .Harry could guess now who 'll answer that question and how.  
  
"Ron Weasley ,Did I hear you saying something just now?"Hermione said looking really dangerous.  
  
Ron rambled on" Ofcourse ! I did say that you both didn't have tongues and now I think you might be deaf also!"  
  
Hermione retorted,"If you think we are deaf then you are certainly heartless!!"  
  
Ron answered clenching his mouth," Oh,Yeah!!! I am heartless while Vicky isn't?  
I suppose he has flattered your vanity or something.   
  
If looks could kill then certainly Ron would have been dead by now .Hermione stood up and warned him,"Not one more word !Not one more.. or you'll regret!"  
  
Harry and Ginny didn't know what to do.It was as if both of their mouths were glued up.They watched all this helplessly.The conversion was getting really heated up.  
  
Unfortunately Ron who had gone past thinking twice stage continued after taking a deep breath."So I am not supposed to talk nor write letters nor do anything while I bet your Vicky does all that.Isn't it ?"  
  
Hermione couldn't control herself anymore.She didn't have her wand with her but anyways she wouldn't be able to use it as she is an underage witch.Hence, all she could do was to allow emotions to control her.She shouted at Ron and said,"You are the most pig- headed person I have seen!!!" She tried to stiffle the sobs escaping her but ended up by breaking into tears.She didn't want to show her weakness to anyone so she rushed out of the room.   
  
  
  
Ron looked after her and heard the front door shut.He didn't know what to do.He looked at Harry and Ginny who were glaring at him.They couldn't believe he was such a git.  
  
  
Ginny restrained herself from shouting.She calmly said,"Ron ,why don't you understand our feelings? What would you say if your hair turned like this".......she removed the towel. Her hair was exactly as if it changed the colour from auburn to greasy black.It did look like an extreme case of Snape's hair. However, she went on, "and suppose whatever you do it remains just like that. I guess it's nothing to you that we might loose all our hair and become bald.Mum said anything could happen .Then you question us whether we have tongues or what?? "  
  
By the way Ron ,"Do you know something you just insulted Hermione infront of us and on top of that made her cry ??You are surely pig-headed....you.....you...She tried to regain the control she was losing.She didn't want to show the famous Weasley temper infront of Harry .  
  
While Ron was cursing himself for being so thoughtless.He liked her so much then why did he do that to her?He had made her cry as well as go out .Just like Ginny had said he was a total prat. He knew now what he should do .He must find her and apologise  
now.... ,now itself.He ran out through the same door.After a few seconds, Harry and Ginny heard the front door shutting again.  
  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
  
Ginny got up and said," I didn't expect the matter to go so far.That brother of mine doesn't have anything in his brain.So, Harry what do we do now?"  
  
Harry said ," I don't know , I feel we shouldn't have interfered .It looks as if we have made matters worse.I fell so disappointed at Ron,I had thought he would be warm and comforting .But it turned out wrong .I guess all we can do now is to wait and watch."  
  
"Why did we make that stupid plan?We thought it would be perfect to tease the Twins who would surely retaliate.Then Ron might go and comfort Hermione and all would be well.Now all I feel is deep REGRET and GUILT...."Ginny stopped suddenly.  
  
Harry wanting to soothe her said,"But we didn't think the twins would do something like this. They not only messed your room but your hair as well.I am sorry about it.I made you join me and now you are sharing the guilt."   
  
Ginny interupted,"come on Harry, you don't have anything to be sorry .It was my choice, you didn't force me. Besides it was me, who made up the bit about teasing the twins. You just had to play along by asking Ron questions, bringing him here and all that.It's not your fault it didn't work it's my part which failed."  
  
Harry trying his best to wash away the gulity feeling in Ginny answered," Ginny ,we both tried our best but the words Ron used were so unexpected.We did what we could.Didn't we?"  
  
After checking her reaction ,he continued"Didn't we wake up early before the others to draft this plan?Didn't you dare the Twins to test their latest invention 'the time bomb'?Didn't we both go back to bed so that they have no suspicion about us?Didn't I pretend not to her the sound in your room? then later play along with Ron asking him what all the commotion was about? Didn't you drop something in the attic as soon as you realised we were to go down to the kitchen?"Harry stopped to take a breath.He saw Ginny had relaxed but was looking at him strangely.  
  
"I believe you are right but don't try to deny we both are disappointed .It was supposed to be an ingenius foolproof plan but it turned out to be the opposite.We should have calculated Ron's behaviour before implementing our plan..Oh! Harry there's no use I ...I..this time she broke into tears.  
  
Harry knew he had to comfort her .He wanted to say something but as you know actions convey more.He sat next to her and hugged her.He himself was surprised how naturally it came to him.It was as if she was someone he had known all along.It struck him with the speed of a firebolt that maybe like Ron he also had overlooked a person near him.   
  
Ginny was shocked and she did blush to a shade of darkest red .Was it really Harry hugging her or was this a dream?She pinched herself and realised it wasn't a dream and she was conscious.Though it looked odd , it didn't seem odd.She slowly regained her composture but by then Harry withdrew.  
  
"I ...I..am sorry.I didn't know what came over me.I never...never meant it to happen ." Harry said as he backed off .  
  
Ginny got up.For the first time she looked into his eyes and said,"It's alright Harry. Nothing happened .I'll have forgotten all about it .So then it's O.k !!"  
Ginny grinned like an imp and held out her hand and said ,"Harry .....friends?"  
  
Harry grinned ,"Yes friends!"They both shook their hand to lighten the tension and laughed at their formal attitude .  
  
She slowly went past him to the door.Before leaving she added shyly,"Harry don't forget whatever happens you must share with me your joy, sorrow,everything ...just like a good.... FREIND !"She shut the door behind her .  
  
As soon as she was out of ear shot ,she whispered to herself, " Harry I am sorry but I'll never forget that hug .It might be the first and last I ever get from you so I'll cherish it forever!"  
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
As Harry went downstairs ,he thought of how the events had changed during the day.Did he have some sort of a feeling for Ginny not the usual brotherly feeling but something more?Was he also blind like his friend?Now thinking of friend ,Where is Ron and Hermione?What has happened or is happening?  
  
  
  
  
Suddenly he remembered a muggle phrase,"Whatever has to happen will happen ,  
nothing will stay or hold back in its way, but while it's happening believe that it's happening surely for the BEST!!! "  
  
  
A.N: Hope you enjoyed reading my ff. Anyway I enjoyed writing it.I might update this weekend because nowadays I am really busy at school.It's all daily tests and revision for the final exams in march.But you can't be sure since I have already finished the next Chapter may be I'll find some time to post it soon.  
  
Not to forget those who reviewed .I just want to thank you all from the bottom of my heart.You all really motivate me to write more.   
  
[ Ian-I'll try my level best to update and keep this pace up in updating or at the least every three or four days.Do check and see for updates.It feels really good to know that you have been reading this story from the very beginning when I posted it!I think this second time you have reviewed. Your words are really encouraging!Thanks a lot for reviewing again :-) ]  
  
[Writer007-Thanks a lot for your review.I totally agree with you that there is nothing in Harry Potter to demote Christianity or any other religion .  
I myself is a christian and I am sure I wouldn't read or write something which is against my beliefs.Another fact is that according to me, christianity is not just going to church and saying long prayers or paying large sums of money to the poor but the simple fact that you love God and you are willing to share your joy and whatever you have with another .In short,all that matters is loving other human beings! Please forgive me if I hurt any one's sentiments.But I am sure you agree with me.Don't you? Thanks for your lovely review which conveys how open minded and frank you are:-) ]  
  
[Megan-Nice name!Thaks for reviewing again.I'll update soon .Nice to know you liked the story.You are sooo encouraging :-)]  
  
[esjmustang-This is my very first fic and I was very nervous about writing it .It's nice to know that I haven't made you bored .I really like H/G pairing that's why I like to write this fic even more :-) ]  
  
[Buckbeak Girl-Thanks for reviewing.I have already read your story.It 's good.I also reviewed.Hope you got it.Do continue reading mine.Thanks again :=) ]  
  
[Lou- Thanks for that small criticism.I had noticed it earlier .But it is really my shortcoming to write long sentences.It always comes like that.Even sometimes my teacher says that I need to concentrate reducing the length of sentences.In this chapter I tried as much as I could to reduce long sentences.It may not happen fast but I'll try shortening my sentences.Anways thanks a lot for reading the chapters,enjoying them and for reveiwing back : - ) ]  
  
  
[Selina-Surely I'll write more.Thanks for the reveiw and the request :=) ]  
  
  
Reminder: Don't forget to review!Everything is welcome from words of encouragement to healthy criticism.  
Review is all I need to update fast !So hurry!!!  
  
Warm wishes   
_SHE 


	6. Ch6 Harry's best friends

Disclaimer : I really don't need to disclaim as we all know everything belongs to J.K Rowling except this plot .  
  
A.N: This fic is for all you H/G fans out there.  
  
Thanks for the Reviews!! I hope this chapter is goes on well and I get lots of reviews !!!  
  
  
  
Ch-6 Harry 's best friends  
  
  
  
  
When Mrs Weasley returned from visiting her sick friend. She saw Harry seated in the kitchen with his head covered in his arms.She was worried about him but she didn't want him to think she was nosy.So she just said," Harry dear aren't you hungry? It's time for lunch.Just call the others!"She turned her attention to the stove and was busy .  
  
  
  
"Yes, Mrs.Weasley." He replied and got up . Harry looked at the Weasley's family clock .He hand in the clock said that Fred and George were busy inventing, Ginny reading and Ron 's was pointed at other activities.   
  
  
  
  
'Whom should I call first?' He decided on the Twins who were probably the most hungry ones as compared to the others.   
"Fred ,George! come down for lunch " Harry called out to them.   
"Yea ,we're coming, " both of them answered . "I feel I could eat a dragon,I am so hungry," Fred said sincerely with a gleam in his eye.  
While George agreed,"Me, too."  
  
  
Then Harry said, " I have to call the others so don't wait for me .It might take some time to gather all of us."  
"Ok catch you later! Monsieur,"Fred replied heartily.  
  
  
  
Harry turned to Ginny's room.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
He knocked on the door.No one opened .  
  
  
'Maybe she's engrossed in her book.'He had to knock a few times before Ginny opened the door.She looked as if she had been disturbed in the middle of something very important.But as she saw who it was her face broke into a smile.  
  
  
"Hi Harry! Come in." Then she recollectd something and said," I'll be back in a minute ,I have to feed Pig or the poor thing will starve ."  
  
  
  
  
Harry entered the room which looked much better.He noticed he's never been inside her room before the prank was played.He hadn't thought much of Ginny before as she was just his best friend's little tag - along sister who had a childish crush on him.But now he could understand that she is not what people say impressive at first sight but as you interact with her you find she is really sweet, kind, funny, lively and not to mention daring as her twin brothers.  
  
  
  
  
He had never thought her pretty but now she was one of the most beautiful person he had ever seen.Somehow she had changed over the holidays . He noticed her how auburn hair shines when sunlight falls on it ,how deep her chocolate brown eyes were,how her skin seemed so soft and warm that he wanted........' What I am thinking she's just a sister I never had .'   
  
  
  
But he knew he wasn't doing a good job convincing himself . He surely felt more than what a brother should feel.'The best plan is to wrap my emotions and throw them to a corner and behave just like what she wants him to be her.. good friend.' Just pretend there isn't any change in your feelings .More over she should have got over her crush long a ago.'That's why now she could speak to him without blushing,without fainting and so on.Why do you feel sorry that she has got over your crush?Maybe she likes someone else .' He didn't want to even think of that possibility. ' Harry! Stop your thoughts and just look around her room.'  
  
  
  
  
He saw that the room looked neat and tidy.He went towards the dresser but suprisingly like other girls Ginny didn't seem to use much vanity items.Suddenly his eyes caught something .It was a small box which looked very cute .He wanted to open it.But could he do that without her permission? I'll see quickly what it is and then keep it back.He opened it and music started filling the room.It was beautiful and unearthly .The music was of some song he had heard before but couldn't remember.He could see that two people were dancing inside the box with the music.They seemed to be so much in love .He noticed how his necklace seemed to change colour with the music and was really surprised. Then when he turned round he saw Ginny standing standing with her hands on her hips.He smiled foolishly.  
  
  
"Just what do you think you are doing, Mr.Potter.... opening something without permission?",she imitated Prof .Mac Gonagall's voice and then started laughing at his shocked expression.Then she firmly took hold of the box and kept it back where it was before.She became serious and told him never to touch that again.He couldn't imagine why she didn't want him to touch it.   
  
  
'Yeah maybe it was something her boyfriend gave her,' he thought silently.She now seemed to keep a distance from him and was quiet.  
  
  
He wanted to know more about that box but he knew better .He decided to tell her what he really had come here to say," We should go down and get Ron and Hermione from where ever they are as your Mum wants to have lunch now."  
  
  
But her expression was as if he had pulled her from some other land. Nevertheless she said quickly,"Let's go."  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
As they reached the kitchen,Mrs Weasley said,"Where is Ron and Hermione?" Fred and George looked up at Harry .Harry didn't want to tell anything but Ginny had already taken care of the situation by going to her Mum and saying,"Mummy we wanted to have a picnic and umm um...Ron and Hermione had already left to search the best spot for it .Could I pack some sandwiches and drinks to take along?" Harry was thankful that he didn't have to answer that question put forth by the twins.  
  
  
  
As soon as they were outside ,he thanked Ginny for the rescue.Anyway having a picnic lunch is not a bad idea .She was modest about it and she looked as if this was too good to be true.Then he said,"Ginny ,where are they? I don't see them in the garden." She replied,"maybe in the back pastures or near the lake."   
They soon spotted two figures standing hand in hand near the lake  
  
  
  
  
Ginny stopped dead in her tracks and said,"Harry is it right to break into something which is so personal?Should we disturb them ?"   
  
  
Harry didn't answer .  
  
  
She continued, "I am sure that when they are ready they'll come back.Why don't we just sit here and wait for them?"It was a good spot with a nice veiw .  
  
  
Harry agreed .  
  
  
But as they finished laying the cloth and sat down .He asked her almost fearfully," Do you think Ron has made up and asked forgiveness?"   
  
  
She replied cheerfully,"Harry why do you worry ?I think that no girl would allow a boy to place his arm around her waist and hold her hand if she was angry ."  
Harry felt as if she had thrown cold water over him. He was a real fool that he asked such a silly question.  
  
  
  
  
Ginny got up and went to the orchards nearby.She wanted to avoid looking at the two figures standing in the opposite directon.She went to one of the birch trees and put her head on it.Harry noted with amusement that she looked just like a dryard under a birch tree. He followed her and when she told her this she started laughing. She was so nice and so dignified.  
  
  
"You are correct Ginny that we should never interfere with another person's love life because it might turn to a real bad disappointment.But I feel anyway that we have brought them together ."  
  
  
"But Harry may be they were supposed to be together and not separate."She looked into his eyes as she said this .   
  
  
He didn't know what to answer .It was as if he could keep no resolution of his.He was losing and now all he wanted was to hug her again.He moved towards her but stopped himself thinking of the dangerous consequences.He can't risk another life for his sake, specially if it's a person he really cares about.  
  
  
For the first time he heard Ginny asking if he was well or not. It seems as if she knew that beneath his smiling face many things were hidden. All the haunted memories about the Tri Wizard contest,Cedric,his parents,..."Ofcourse I am well.What makes you think I am not?"  
  
  
"It's nothing just a question. I think they are returning ,"Ginny answered. He turned and saw that two figures were walking slowly towards them.When Harry saw their faces he was sure that they would be happy forever.  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
  
  
  
"Hi Ron,Hi Hermione!"they both said   
  
  
Ron looked red while Hermione blushed. It was as if they hadn't seen them till now.But they also answered saying,"Hi ,guys!".Hermione asked what they were doing here.  
  
  
Ginny replied that they have brought a picnic lunch and was waiting for them to begin.They all four sat down and Harry was really at a loss at what to say to his best friends .  
  
  
Ron attempted a conversation and said to Ginny,"Is Dad back from work?"  
  
  
"No he isn't . He and Percy comes home rather late nowadays." Ginny answered sadly.  
  
  
"Why is he straining himself like this?He's even stopped subscribing to the Daily Prophet if you have noticed , saying that the paper is all crap and he doesn't want us to waste our time reading it "  
  
  
Hermione shot her eyebrows up as if she knew what all this was about.Yet she didn't say anything.Harry felt that there really was some mystery about all this.They all had finished their lunch and was ready to go back.Hermione helped Ginny to clean up.They went back to the burrow .  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
They were right on time to hear Mrs Weasley exclaiming,"I have to apparate to the ministry .It looks as if your Dad won't be here today also!In this rate he would surely become as thin as a rake."She looked genuinely worried.  
  
  
The twins were serious as they answered that she could go and needn't worry about them and the others.They'll take care and not go out.She soon disapparated.The twins looked at the group entering the Burrow and said,"Guys ,please go back to your rooms and do something.We are a bit busy."  
  
  
Hermione said as they went upstairs,"I have some work to do so excuse me ."Ginny also said she'll meet them later and followed Hermione to their room.Ron looked at the retreating figures and when he saw the door shut ,he turned to go to his room.  
  
  
Harry was also restless .He really didn't know what was going on.He needed to find out somehow.He was relieved when Hermione said she wanted to retire to her room.He wanted to speak privately to Ron not just about what is happening in the wizarding world but also what had happened between Ron and Hermione.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Ron sat on his bed and opened a the comic book to read .But when Harry looked at Ron ,he saw Ron was holding the book upside down and pretending to read .It was clear Ron 's mind was somewhere else.Harry said lightly,"Ron what happened ? Tell me "  
  
  
"Harry, do I look crazy?"  
  
  
Harry answered smiling,"Not more than ususal."  
  
  
"Harry just pinch me.I have to know if I am awake."   
  
  
"As you wish Ron,"Harry said as he pinched Ron on his right hand.  
  
  
"Then it was not a dream .It was true."Ron answered happily.  
  
  
Harry couldn't understand what his best friend was getting at ."Ron what are you talking about ,I don't understand."  
  
  
"She said she loves me ,Harry !"Ron said dreamily.  
  
  
"Congratulations mate! I knew that you both love each other so much and that is the reason that you fight so much with each other. I guess you both wanted to hide the change in your feelings from each other and others. But to all of us it was so obvious that you both were in love."  
  
  
"Really ,this is the best day of my life though the morning's events were a great set back."Ron said grinning.  
  
  
By mistake something slipped from Harry's mouth,"I told Ginny that a slight push would be enough to bring you both to your senses.Finally our plan worked."  
  
  
Ron looked as if he was shot,"What plan Harry???"   
  
  
Harry looked as if he wanted to curse himself for that freudian slip.He merely replied,"Nothing much."  
  
  
Ron didn't look convinced .He daringly stated," I want to know what you and my sister planned or else..."  
  
  
"Ok I'll tell you but you must promise never to tell Ginny !"Harry exclaimed.  
  
  
"I promise continue.."Ron answered .  
  
  
"It began yesterday.When we saw you both gaping at each other yet not admitting your feelings.We decided we should give you both a tiny push.So today morning before you both got up we made a plan to tease your brothers.As we planned they retaliated .Though it was more than we expected . But we thought you would comfort Hermione instead you did the opposite.Then both of us felt we shouldn't have interfered .Frankly we were really disappointed.But it looks as if our plan was instrumental in bringing you both together."  
  
  
  
"I don't know what to say or do.I want to kill you as much I want to thank you.If you hadn't made me promise I would have surely killed that brat of a sister .How dare she interfere in my matters ?"  
  
  
Harry stopped him by saying,"Ron don't dare to blame Ginny .I am the person to blame. I made her join me .But why are you so worried anyway everything turned out for the best.Now you know Hermione loves you.Now you don't need to see nightmares of Krum stealing her .Don't you?"  
  
  
Ron was flabbergasted.What?...You knew ..y..you told me you didn't hear a single word I said."  
  
  
"You think I'll embarass my best friend by saying that I heard the words he screamt and he didn't need to tell lies to me about that spider."Harry said knowingly.  
  
  
Ron looked as if he was about to explode ,"O.k Harry ,Forgive and forget.I'll certainly forgive you at the moment but wait for your chance .I'll show you that time," saying this Ron looked at Harry who certainly looked pale and weak.  
  
  
"I was joking Harry.Take a look at your face it is like being struck by thunder .'Ron laughed out loud."I think I must take a nap and collect my feelings"Ron said as he got into bed leaving Harry staring .  
  
  
Harry wanted to retort but he couldn't get any words out of his mouth.He was too shocked .He decided to take a nap just like Ron.He looked at Ron who was fast asleep.He had a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.Once again he forgot to ask Ron about the happenings in the wizarding world.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
In Ginny's room,Hermione was busy examining their hair which had now changed back .Her hair was as bushy as ever but it seemed to have attained a new shine. Ginny's was now beautifully auburn with curls.  
  
  
  
Hermione sighed and said,"Now our hair looks much better than ever before. Doesn't it?"  
  
  
Ginny grinned and said,"Yes of course.But does that mean we should thank Fred and George for that prank ?"  
  
"I guess so ," Hermione said her mind on something else.Now she looked dreamly out of the window at the sun setting across the horizon.It was a beautiful veiw from Ginny's window.  
  
  
"Hermione tell me about you- know -what?"Ginny asked certainly curious.  
  
  
  
"I understand what you want to know .But I feel really nervous talking about what happened earlier by the lake.It was as if I was dreaming or something ."Hermione said.  
  
  
Ginny looked at Hermione clearly not understanding what she was speaking about,"Hermione stop speaking like that and give the total account of it .Go on tell me."  
  
  
Hermione started giving her the flashback .it went on like this:  
  
  
"When I ran out of the burrow.I really wanted to drown myself in that lake below. My mind was a kaleidoscope of emotins.One thought after another was running in my mind.Why did I loose my heart to someone who is constantly accusing me of going with Krum?Why does he care if I go out with Krum?Why do I still love him even though he hurt me so deeply?  
  
  
By the time I reached the lake all wanted to do was to break into more tears.I decided then and there to pretend that nothing had happened . The cool breeze helped to calm myself and when I turned. I saw Ron looking at me intently.I just don't know what I said . Anyways he came towards me and told me he was sorry for hurting me.He didn't think it would affect me so much.He just thought that I liked Krum much better than him.  
  
  
When he said that I understood that he was in love with me just as I was with him.I wanted to make sure I had his affection.So I told him that I loved him.He looked as if he wanted whoop aloud with joy.He was so happy that I knew I was just as happy.  
  
  
Then what he did shocked me ,saying that I didn't want it will not be the truth .But I didn't expect him to react like that so soon.He came close to me and cupped my cheeks.I just thought it was a caress but he ...he ..kissed me as softly as he could.By the time I recovered myself and began to react he pulled back and told me he too loved me .He loved everything about me .I never thought Ron was romantic but he was.He told me he loved my eyes ,my know -it -all attitude and even my bushy hair.I just hugged him as tightly as I could .I don't know how long we both stood there but hours were like seconds to us.  
  
  
When we came back we saw both of you.I was so worried that you saw what we did .But it seemed as if you were just waiting for us.So Ginny tell me did anything happen between you and Harry?"  
  
Ginny who was quite all along now opened her mouth to speak .She said happily, "Forget about Harry and me .At the moment all I can think is, that you amd Ron have made up and are in love.Finally you have made my stupid prat of a brother see some sense.I thought he'll never get the nerve to ask you or to profess his love.I am so happy for you both ,s..so happy." With this Ginny looked at the stars which were peeking out of the sky.She wished she could ......  
  
  
Hermione understood Ginny's feelings.She respected Ginny's wish and didn't prod to know more about her relationship with Harry.She knew how difficult it was for Ginny to laugh and feel happpy for others when she herself felt so sad.Hermione felt sorry for the younger girl.She loved Harry so much even though for the past years he never seemed to notice her more than politeness needed.Last year he also seemed to be in love with Cho .It was so bad that when Harry had a person who loved him so much he wanted some one else.  
  
  
She looked at Ginny she could see the tears glistening in her eyes.Hermione knew she was helpless.How can Harry be so indifferent?How can her brothers tease her so unmercifully about Harry when Ginny was so seriously in love with him?But she knew that she must do something.But what?  
  
  
Suddenly Ginny said to Hermione,"Do you think I am weird loving a person who is sure never to love me?"  
  
  
"I don't Ginny ,I won't ever. He doesn't deserve you. He is so..sooo blind " Hermione said quietly.   
  
  
"You must promise never to tell him about this!Otherwise you will destroy our friendship forever."Ginny said seriously.  
  
  
"I'll never tell him . Do trust in me. Let him find it for himself ," Hermione replied solemnly.  
  
  
"Thanks !You are great ,whatever my brothers say to make fun ofyou.You understand me. I'll always be a good friend of Harry nothing more.I'll never ever do anything to disrupt our friendship.I'll forget that I ever loved him atleast in front of others.Never again will I think of my love but I'll concentrate more on helping others.I could may be help Harry to reach Cho.He likes her ,I am just Ron's little sister who is now his friend.  
  
If you don't mind Hermione ,I want to take a small nap.Don't worry I am fine and will be fine . If mum asks where I am ,do tell her that I am not well and don't want dinner."  
  
  
  
Hermione knew that taking a nap was just a pretence to cover her sorrow.She could hear muffled cries from the bed .She felt really sorry for the girl so hopelessly in love.She should tell Ginny concentrate on her studies.Being more involved in her studies will be good and help her not to think of other things .  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Harry looked at the necklace .It was black .It was the first he noticed that the necklace had turned black.He still didn't know what the colour changing was all about. Hedwig had returned earlier but without a letter from Sirius..She might have to make another journey soon.  
  
  
' Tapp ,Tappp'  
  
  
Someone was knocking on the door.Harry went and opened the door.It was Hermione .She stood there and asked if Ron was there .  
  
"He 's taking a small nap,"Harry replied.  
  
"Oh!then I'll come later."Hermione said dumbly.  
  
Harry wanting to help said,"May be Hermione I think it's time he woke up.If you don't mind can you wake him,I have to go down."  
  
"O.k I'll do it .Bye.."Hermione said as she saw Harry leaving the room.Though she was angry at him but now she felt much better.It was not his fault exactly,as he didn't know how strong Ginny's feelings were.Now for the other task I have to wake up Ronnie.  
  
"Ron ,Ron!!Get up .It's time for dinner."  
  
"Eh...What is it Harry?Won't you even let me dream about Mione in peace?"Ron said grumpily .He opened his eyes and turned around and had a shock of his life.It wasn't Harry it was Hermione.Was he imagining things ?  
  
"What did you call me now Ron?"Hermione asked as if she hadn't heard him correctly.  
  
"I am sorry I called you Harry."Ron answered meekily.  
  
"That's not what I meant .You said about Harry not lettting you dream in peace about me.So what did you call me?"Hermione asked again.  
  
Ron was blushing as he said,"I just called you Mione .It just that I subtracted Her from your full name.If you don't like it then I'll drop it."  
  
"Oh Ronnie you are so sweet."Hermione said this and hugged him.He was happy she liked it and it was certainly a bonus to get hugs like this and that too from Mione.  
  
"Oops!Sorry!"  
  
Hermione and Ron sprung apart.  
  
It was Harry."I...I ..am sorry , I just wanted to take firebolt and go outside to fly."  
  
Hermione and Ron looked at each other and started laughing."O, come on Harry, you don't need to look dazzled and speak like a fish out of water.We are after all your best friends."Ron said cheerfully.  
  
Harry said before leaving,"I am happy for both of you.Continue and forget I was here .By the way it'll be better if you put some locking charm on the door, supposing the Twins or some one else barges in. If it's me I'll be scarred for life."Harry said this and left laughing at the faces of his two friends.He had the last laugh .  
  
  
"Ronnie he's correct."Hermione said slowly.  
  
"I think we must forget this and wait till it's his turn! I'll get back to him later.At present I have a something more important to do."Ron stopped speaking and continued with what they had started earlier.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Harry went out and took his firebolt and started riding it.It was a wonderful feeling to be on the top of the world ! While flying you forget all your worries and sorrows. You feel free to do what you want.You sommersault in the air,go at high speed and you really feel happy and content.  
  
Harry was flying and thinking why he enjoyed it so much .But when he looked doen at the burrow . He noticed some people coming towards it.Who are they?.....  
  
  
  
  
A.N: I hope this chapter was long enough .I have left this at a cliff-hanger. I find the number of reviews are very little .Dear friends do send more then only I 'll be able to judge whether my fic is good or if I need to add something more or not.Please leave REVIEWS!!!!  
  
IMPORTANT NOTE: I have written another fic.It is a stand alone H/G exclusive fic. The name of the fic is 'A Glimpse into the future.' Do try reading it.   
  
Thanks to those who reviewed a lot.  
  
[Megan- Thanks really and truely.Your words mean so much to me.Both the reviews were so nice.I am sure just like those words you too are nice and comforting . It is good to know that by writing I have surely made a good friend.Hope you review again!]  
  
[lan-I 'll try to make the chapters longer .I'll keep on writing even though my practical exams begin a week after this ,I am busy but please check whether I have updated or not.]  
  
[Crazy-manga-girl :I thank you for the reveiw.Keep reading and enjoy the story.I'll do my level best.Bye for now]  
  
  
REMINDER: Please I need more reviews .I'll hope you all enjoyed this story.If you all want something more .Do review and tell me!!! 


	7. Ch7 Harry's loss

Disclaimer : Please see ch. 1  
  
A.N : Merci beaucoup mes amis pour les reviews !!!   
  
I don't need to say this again but still I have to say for all the new readers that this fic is dedicated to all H/G fans out there .  
  
So here's the chapter and I hope to get tonnes of REVIEWS !!!  
  
  
  
  
Ch-7 Harry's loss  
  
  
  
"Where's Harry and the others ? You go get them!"   
  
  
"O.k , you activate the safety measures ."  
  
  
"I'll do it, George ."  
  
  
"We promised Mum we'll take care of them! We have to keep it ."  
  
  
"Stop talking and just go get them to you- know -where."  
  
  
"Yeah got it"  
  
  
"We have no time to waste !!!We need to make fast moves or else..."  
George left before hearing Fred finish the sentence .   
  
  
  
Fred started pulling the chords of the safety system which their Dad had specially made .It was a combination of magic and muggle invention.It'll hold up the doors and windows giving them time to escape..  
  
  
  
Fred was saying to himself, 'Don't panic, don't panic ......Press this and pull that .  
Done!!!, the safety measures are activated. Next step go and open the mouth to the tunnel. Hurry ,Fred you can do it !'   
  
  
  
Meanwhile upstairs :   
  
  
  
George rushed into Ron's room.  
  
  
Ron and Hermione were there talking with each other. When they saw George's   
face ,they knew something was wrong.  
  
  
Ron asked,"What's up George ?"  
  
  
George replied hastily," We need to evacuvate . Deatheaters!! Take only your wands and go downstairs to Dad's room.Now hurry !"  
  
  
Hermione and Ron looked glumly at each other.  
  
  
Hermione voiced Ron's thoughts ,"Oh, no !! Harry is not here .He's outside on his broom.What'll we do now?"  
  
  
George was surprised,"Oh goodness Lord ! He won't be able to enter as the security system will not allow the entry of anyone from outside . Not to forget the deatheaters. They'll surely harm him."  
  
  
Ron said firmly," Mione get Ginny ! While we'll get our wands and Harry's ."  
  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Hermione hurried to Ginny's room and shouted :  
  
  
"Ginny ,come on . Hurry up ! We must go !"  
  
  
Ginny got up .The house was surrounded by noices .She couldn't make head or tail of what was happening.It was as if there was a pandemonium going on in and out of the house.   
  
Hermione said three words as she was hurriedly searching her trunk .   
"Get your wand"  
  
Ginny looked at her window and now noticed the appearance of grills and bars.That must only mean ,'Death eater's attack !'  
  
She got up and found her wand .Then she and Hermione hand in hand ran downstairs .  
They joined Ron and George who were waiting for them.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
When they reached Mr. Weasley's room .They saw that Fred had opened a large hole or something like a tunnel. George had already explained about the tunnel to Hermione who didn't know about it. Mr. Weasley had earlier shown his family members the how to activate the safety system and open the tunnel which would lead them to the back pastures and the orchards.He had said that this would be useful if deatheaters ever attack the burrow.  
  
  
Fred looked at George and said ,"Where's Harry?"  
  
  
George answered handing Fred his wand ,"He outside on his broom"  
  
  
Hermione knew but Ginny was shocked.  
  
  
Fred said ," Come on .No time to think !Take the girls and go.I have to remain and close the mouth of the tunnel or else they'll find you all."  
  
  
George protested,"Then I'll also stay."  
  
  
Fred said angrily,"Oh shut up ,George .Take them .Now !!!"  
  
  
But Ginny spoke out ,"Fred leave with George . I'll be here ! They won't and can't harm me!"  
  
  
Fred and George looked as if Ginny had gone bonkers.But she resumed what she had started,"I have more protection than all of you. Give me Harry's wand."  
  
  
Fred started to reject but Ginny had answers to all of them.  
  
  
At last George surrendered and said," Fred you know her .She won't listen."  
  
  
Ginny looked at all of them and with a firmness said,"I know what to do.Go all of you.Don't worry nothing will happen to me.  
  
She thought to herself ,' Hope nothing happens.Keep your fingers crossed!'  
  
  
Fred and George gave her a hug and went into the tunnel.  
  
  
Ginny turned to Ron and Hermione and said,"Should I repeat what I said to them? Don't dare tell me you are going to stay! I'll hex you both .See I have my wand here and I don't mind getting suspended from school. Just leave."  
  
  
Ron who had not spoken anything before said," Ginny you are doing it for him,aren't you? Hug your foolish git of a brother before he ignites your famous Weasley temper!"  
  
  
She didn't say anything but went to him and gave him a hug.Then she said,"I am doing this for myself not for anyone else.I have some debts to pay that's all ."  
  
  
Hermione also hugged her and said," I know you won't listen so I won't bother arguing .You have all my luck. "   
  
  
"Thanks ! Go!!" She took one last look at all of them and closed the tunnel.She knew what she had to do . She ran upstairs again.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
  
  
  
  
She hurriedly opened her room's door and ran to get the music box. She could hear voices from outside. She got the box and went to the Twins room.She'll have to borrow one of their brooms.  
  
  
  
She left the broom near the window and went downstairs to deactivate the system. Otherwise , she won't be able to get out. She reached the switch and pressed it . She heard the sound of the system going off. The front door was shaking as if subjected to violent pressure from the outside. She ran back upstairs again and reached the twins window which was facing the back side of the house.  
  
  
As she climbed on to the broom.She heard the front door blasting and devilish screams.But now she was flying and she opened the music box.The beautiful song started .The two figures were dancing and she felt peaceful. She felt that the music was guiding her to something.Then she spotted Harry up in the clouds.  
  
She thought ,' Thank lord!He's there. But I'll have to warn him.'  
  
She flew to where he was.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
When Harry first saw those people coming to The Burrow he was a bit worried. Then he thought that it would definitely be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Percy returning .It looked as if there were two more people must be their ministry friends . He didn't want to disturb them and he also wanted to fly a bit longer . He continued going higher and higher in the clouds.It was such a good feeling. He went back to his thoughts about flying till a loud shrieking voice reached his ears.He was so high in the air but now he had a feeling that something was certainly wrong.He flew down just in time to see the front door of the burrow being blasted and people in black robes and hoods entering.  
  
  
' The Deatheaters! They are attacking the Burrow.Got to save them but how? 'Harry thought quickly as he flew lower .But then something else got his ear and it was as if he was pulled towards it.  
  
'The Music'  
  
He saw Ginny coming towards him .She had that same music box.She looked nervous but still as if she wasn't concerned for herself.She was not only holding the box but two wands.The music was so enchanting and he could see his necklace was rapidly turning green.  
  
"Ginny ,you here??--The Death eaters--The Burrow --the others??--" everything came altogether in bits and pieces from Harry's mouth.  
  
  
Ginny answered quickly,"Harry don't worry the others are safe. They are hiding and deatheaters won't find them. I stayed back ."  
  
  
Harry looked at Ginny and said,"Why didn't you leave with them? What happened ? Tell me!"  
  
  
Ginny didn't reply.  
  
  
Harry asked again," Come on fast ,Tell me !"  
  
  
Ginny answered," There a secret tunnel from our house to the back pastures .It has a opening in Dad's room and ending near the lake amidst the rocks. It was built during the dark times so that Mom could escape with us when necessary. Now since the death eaters have started attacks again our dad had told us about it.But one person needs to stay back to close it .It won't open again after being closed or until a secret password is said .I offered to stay to close it .Then I took Fred's broom and flew out after shutting the safety system."  
  
  
Harry who had been listening to Ginny now said," I can't believe your brothers let you do this .This is impossible that they are not protecting you !"  
  
Ginny said ," Harry ,I ordered them to leave .At first they wouldn't listen but we had no time.They wouldn't put Ron or Hermione's life in danger just because of me. Finally, I managed to convince them that I had more protection than them.I .."  
  
  
Harry interupted ,"What are you crazy? You know you can't use wands! You let them leave you alone .What stupidness!"  
  
  
Ginny retorted,"I am no more crazy than you are.You never mind risking your life for others.Besides you are here out without your wand.We couldn't possibly leave you here at their mercy. If it wasn't for me Fred would have stayed behind and come to get you.But I can't allow that when I know I have more protection than him.I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I let him stay and he got hurt."  
  
  
Harry looked angry .He controlled himself and said,"Ginny what protection do you have? I can see you have your wand and that music box in your hand. Now take your broom and go from here. I'll try fighting them when they come out. I'll have to break the law of underage wizards. But I can't posssibly allow them to destroy your house."  
  
  
Ginny replied ignoring the question.She said,"So you want to fight the deatheaters alone. Forget it Harry .I won't leave without you.I know it's dangerous.But they'll harm you if they see you.Why don't we both......"  
  
  
She didn't get a chance to finish it as her broom was destroyed into splinters.She was falling but still she held the music box firmly.The music became louder and louder. Then it stopped and the box closed automatically.  
  
  
Harry flew as fast as he could.His only thought was to catch her before she hit the ground . He flattened himself to the broom and just in time .He got hold of her.  
  
  
  
Behind him the burrow blasted and flames rose high into the air .The dark mark was hovering above.He flew the broom away from the Burrow but he could hear the voice of the deatheaters coming near and more audible.They were screaming with happiness at destruction .He knew he must get her out of there .  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
But before he could act ,he saw Deatheaters surrounding him .They had already reached him and Ginny.He saw that Ginny who had now recovered from her fall was looking pale.Nevertheless she said,"Harry trust in yourself ."   
  
  
One of the death eaters said ," Harry Potter, thought you could run away from us on a broom.You forget that we don't need brooms to fly .We can just levitate ourselves."  
  
Another said feigning sadness,"Bad Luck the other Weasleys weren't there when we attacked.But atleast we have the only Weaslette."  
  
Yet another one said,"Poor Weasley he'll mourn your death .I told him many times to join us .But he didn't listen."  
  
The first deatheater said again," What good headline for tomorrow's news - The Death eaters attack !Blasts off the Burrow and the Weaslette ."  
  
  
Harry couldn't bear it any longer.he shouted,"Don't you dare say anything more.Don't you dare." He pointed his wand at them.  
  
  
The Death eaters laughed and said,"We won't kill you Potter .You can live till our master comes for you. But there is no use of a Weaslette and our task is to destroy her."   
  
"Besides you can't use a wand when you are out of school.But I guess rules don't apply to famous personalities like you."  
  
  
Next moment one of them simply said,"Expelliarmous!"  
  
  
Both Harry's and Ginny's wands flew way.   
  
  
  
Harry could feel anger building up in him . Ginny who had been quiet for so long slowly squeezed his hand and then gave the music box to him. Harry looked at her surprised. She said,"It's for you Harry.I don't want it .It'll protect you."   
  
  
The Deatheaters pointed their wands at Ginny and said," So Weaslette ready to go to your doom!Haaa haaaa hhhhaa"  
  
  
One of the death eaters who Harry thought was their leader said," Wait a sec,today I am in a gracious mood .Why don't we give the Weaslette and the Potter time to bid farewell to each other?It'll be a nice scene to watch."  
  
  
The Deatheaters erupted into laughter again.  
  
  
Ginny said happily to Harry ," Tell the others I'll never leave them.I'll be there always for them. " She lifted her hand and put it on his cheek and continued,"Harry, before I go ,I want to thank you for saving my life in my first year .May be this is a way to pay my debt. Another thing I want to tell you that I... have and will always...."   
  
  
Harry interupted her and said ,"Ginny you mustn't do this for me.I won't let this happen. Your mean a lot for your family . It'll break their hearts, if anthing happens to you.But since I don't have a family or anyone like that, it'll be better if I take care of this."  
  
  
Ginny stopped him.Her voice was shaky as she said,"You think that if you sacrifice your life I...I'll live ha....happily ever after with my family. Harry I can vouch that I w...wo....won't even last for more than a ..a .... day if you are gone. I won't be able to live without y...you. Don't interupt me . Let me complete what I have to say."   
  
  
She took a deep breath as if trying to collect all her thoughts and said ,"I d....don...don't want to spend my life as a s...spirit or a ghost regretting that I.....I... never told y...you that I....I...al...always.....have and will ...love y...you f..forever, Harry." After this she looked at him to see the reaction.  
  
  
She could see tears forming in his eyelids.He without another word hugged her.  
  
  
The deatheaters watched this exchange and their eyes gleamed with happiness.One of them said,"Time's up dears! Poor Potter looses love before he finds it !"  
  
  
Now they pointed their wands once more at Ginny who was still hugging Harry.All five wands from five different directions pointed at Ginny.Their leader simply said,"Avada Kedavra."  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
She gasped loudly.She looked at Harry and smiled one last time.  
  
  
He said horrified, " No Ginny you can't leave me."   
  
  
Her hands left his ....He held her against him tightly and cried .But suddenly the music box snapped open and it began to fill the air.It was so unearthly.The deatheaters seemed scared and they covered their ears.They were panicking.  
  
  
Harry felt his necklace fall into the music box and a wall of golden threads surround them .Ginny had gone limp.Harry thought ,'She surely was gone....gone from this world....leaving him...'  
  
  
The deatheaters were screaming as if from pain .Both Harry's and Ginny's wand fell from their hands .Thunder and lightning sounded from the heavens.The combination of nature's force and a poor girl's sacrifice was fighting the evil.  
  
Then with pops and screams ,the death eaters disapparated.  
  
  
The music stopped ,heavens calmed and the threads disappeared. Harry was left alone in mid-air with just the music box and Ginny who was definitely gone .  
  
  
  
He directed his broom downward and slowly steered it to the ground.He saw that in place of the burrow a black ruin with a dark mark gleaming in the sky.When he reached it he slumped onto the ground .He saw his and Ginny's wand nearby but he didn't care at the moment. But he carefully positioned Ginny on his lap.It looked as if she had fallen into a deep slumber.She still had that smile on her face.Harry couldn't resist anymore.He just cried loudly into the darkness,"GINNY!!!"   
  
  
  
He didn't notice the ' plop ' of some people apparating nor the voices.All he could think,hear and speak was Ginny ,Ginny,...........She loved him all these years and he....He didn't even look at her........he was always busy with this and that.....he always ignored her.....he finds....he had love all along at hand but was blind........he was blind.............  
  
  
  
He placed a tiny kiss at her brow but stops as he hears the crunching of shoes behind him and some one sobbing.He looks behind.He was dreading this .  
  
  
It was Mr and Mrs.Weasley.   
  
  
They were watching him .He couldn't saying anything.They came towards him. Mrs.Weasley said,"Harry dear ,I am so thankful you and Ginny are here.I was so scared when I saw the dark mark.I thought I lost you all. By the way, where are the others? Are they safe?Don't let my sobbing disturb you .It's just because that the house I lived all these years is gone."  
  
  
Harry said with great effort.It was obvious they thought Ginny was sleeping.  
He said." They all escaped into the tunnel. I and Ginny couldn't make it."  
  
Mr Weasley said,"That's o.k as long you both are safe.I'll get the others now." After that he disapparated obviously to the end of the tunnel .   
  
Mrs.Weasley asked,"Why is Ginny not saying anything?I guess she is really tired and strained .Let her sleep for now.I'll wake her up later.Ah! my dear girl sleep well........." " I have to see if they spared anything. Those goons how dare they blow up my house..."She continued rattling on about what she would do if any one of them came up to her now.  
  
Harry thought frantically ,'How will he tell a mother that her daughter isn't going to wake up ....ever??How ??But he must say it.' Moments of indescision ran within him.He didn't know how long he sat there. All he could feel was numbness and Ginny.   
  
  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
After some time ,he heard feets hurrying to him again. He guessed it'll be the Twins, Ron and Hermione with Mr.Weasley.'Oh God help me!What must I say to all of them?That I watched the Deatheaters kill their sister!!!'  
  
  
Ron said ,"Harry mate, I am happy that you and Ginny are well.We were really worried.Thank God dad came and informed us or we would have certainly come back for you both. All that noise ..."  
  
  
Fred continued eagerly,"I want to boil that prat of a sister for telling me to get lost .Where is she?"  
  
  
George said,"Hey Look at this..... she is sleeping and that to in Harry's arms."  
  
  
Hermione warned ,"Now guys what did I tell you before ,please don't tease Ginny! Harry here's your and Ginnys wand ." But since Harry didn't show any signs of recieving them she held them in her hands,  
  
  
Fred grinned mischievously and said,"I am sure Ginny is faking that sleep.Let's tickle her."  
  
  
Harry shouted loudly,"Stop it!!Stop it! I can't listen to this .I can't!!!"  
  
  
Everyone was shocked ,they never had heard Harry react in this way. Mr.and Mrs.Weasley rushed towards Harry thinking something was wrong.They had been inspecting the ruins .Now Mr.Weasley spoke ,"What happened boys?Why did you shout Harry?"  
  
  
Harry felt his throat going dry .He didn't know how to say it.He turned round . They saw clearly in the moonlight Ginny was asleep.He slowly said ," I don't k..know how to te...tell you this . But G...Gi....Ginny is....n....no...m...mor..." He broke and they heard him whispering to Ginny ,"Why did you le...leave me ?How 'll I te..tell them that you...."  
  
  
They all were standing as if they didn't hear anything.Hermione was the first to react.She said,"Harry what did you say just now.She's....Isn't she sleeping ?"  
  
  
Fred and George added,"Of course he is joking.She is just asleep.She can't be...No...she can't...."  
  
  
Ron joined in,"No she's just tired.She's resting.Nothing else.."  
  
  
Mrs. Weasley was the last person to react.Her voice sounded squeezed and funny.She said,"Now ..now..Don't worry your sister.She wants to sleep. She is tired from all this.Harry you can leave her .You are also tired .I'll look after her."She bent on the ground and tried to take Ginny from Harry's arm.  
  
  
Harry harshly said,"No..No....I can't leave her."He hugged her tightly.Now he knew the meaning of the muggle saying ,' You never know the worth of a thing unless you loose it. '  
  
  
Mr.Weasley lifted Mrs.Weasley who had started sobbing again.She said to him,"Arthur....Arthur does that mean our little girl is gone...gone...?"  
  
  
Mr .Weasley pressed her to him.He could feel tears fall from his eyes but he knew that Ginny would never want him crying.He would have to be strong for his family.  
  
  
Hernime looked at Ron .Both of them were crying silently.She didn't know how to comfort herself nor Ron.She didn't know anything for that matter at the present .   
  
  
Fred and George were repeating over and over again to themselves like fools. They were crying yet they repeated the following like a mantra..or a spell... "She's asleep...she's just asleep....she's just asleep.  
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
  
Harry was still whispering hoarsely to Ginny as if talking to her.They all heard him clearly saying,"Ginny you ca....can't leave m..me here a..al....alone. For your part I guess you are ha.....happy as you tol...told me w....what you k...kept from me al....all these years.But I...I ..didn't get a chance to tell you back tha....that.....I...I...lov... love.....y...you. I really love you ,I want you back.Please........Please...."  
  
  
  
Then he looked upto the sky and said,  
  
  
"Lord can't you spare anyone loving me. First ,my dad and mum and now my only, only love.She loved me,with a love as true and pure as love can ever be.She sacrificed her life for me .I had to watch her being taken away just like my parents. What'll I get from this ?Another protection ,You take it back ,I don't want that ; I want her .....her only!  
  
I didn't tell her the words I guess she would have wanted to hear all these years.I didn't tell her that I love her and would be her's forever.  
  
You know it has been my dream to have a family of my own but I guess now I'll never have one.I can never dream of sharing my life with a person who isn't HER. I just LOVE her........."   
  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
  
Suddenly the music box snapped open and the music began to fill the air.All the Weasleys and Hermione who had been listening to this passionate talk now shifted their attention to the box.They had never seen it before .It was there near the broom but they could see it was moving to Harry's side.It came near and near as if it was floating in air .Then settled beside Harry and Ginny.  
  
  
Then they saw a necklace rising in the air and from the pendent multicoloured rays emerged. It was all directed to the two small figures in the music box who were dancing with the music.   
  
  
But what's that ???.......  
  
  
  
A.N : Gosh this chapter turned out to be more longer than I expected . Though this is a sort of a cliff hanger . I will definitely promise that it won't be a tragedy . Don't worry mates , I myself hate tragedies . I am more of a person who loves happy endings . I have already written the 8th Chapter . I'll be posting it as soon as possible but a bit of suspense is neccessary .   
  
Frankly speaking while typing this chapter I was so sad that Ginny died but then only I remembered that I am the author and this is my story . I was really relieved that I sat and wrote the 8th chapter as well. So I can picture that Ginny doesn't...........Oops what I am blabbering out ? So guys wait for the next chapter to know the rest of it. But I promise you all again that this fic won't be a tragedy .  
  
By the way did you all like this chapter ? Do REVIEW and tell me. I am reminding you that unless I get a handful of Reviews . I won't update : = )   
  
  
Thanks a lot for the reviews for the last chapter. I was really happy .  
Do review again ! I'll love to hear from you all again! Hope you all read the prequel to this story.  
  
[ lan- Thanks for reviewing again . I appreciate it a lot .You sure are great for reviewing and telling me something or the other related to each chapter. If you don't mind do read the prequel to this story and tell me if you liked it or not. Hope you'll review again . ^ - ^ ]  
  
[ tokfia- Your review was great especially those six words . I also got the review for the prequel . Thanks a lot for both those reviews :-) ]  
  
[ thunder- Merci { it means THANKS if you don't know french }I am also an ardent lover of H/G fics. It was nice to know that you liked it :=) ]  
  
[ Megan- Hi!! Thanks for reviewing again . I really feel happy when I check for reviews after every chapter and I see your name . You are a faithful reviewer . Thanks from the bottom of my heart . You really boost my confidence and I feel to write more . Hope you read my prequel to this story . If you haven't , do check it and tell me if you liked it or not . Waiting to hear more : -) ]  
  
[ Marie{ginny}- Thanks for that beautiful review. I'll try mailing you as soon as I post new chapters ^ - ^ ]  
  
[ Brianna Potter- Thanks for the review . I'll surely write more and do review again :=) ]  
  
[ Blunder- Thanks a lot , Merci beaucoup and so on for the review especially for the encouraging words :-) ]  
  
[ Dementorchic- Sure I am updating now and will update soon. By the way thanks for reviewing my other fic { A glimpse into the future} .So now I thanking you for both reviews ^ : ^ ]  
  
  
REMINDER : Please read the PREQUEL to this fic.   
  
It is under the name is 'Love Me FOREVER!' .  
  
Don't forget to leave reviews !!! 


	8. Ch8 Harry's parents

DISCLAIMER : All the charaters used in this fic belong to J.K Rowling . She deserves all the credit for creating this magical world of Harry Potter . I do not own anything except for this plot.   
A.N : Sorry for not updating soon but I have been real busy at school . Thankfully my practicals are over but now we are having individual tests for the whole portions .  
Ch-8 Harry's parents   
  
The light from the pendent was so bright that the Weasleys , Hermione and Harry had to cover their eyes . Then with a flash the colours disappeared leaving two figures dancing to the music.   
  
Everyone looked at the sight of the two dancing. It was magnificent.   
  
The two people were laughing and talking oblivious to everything but themselves . The man was wearing a white muggle suit while the woman was dressed in an exquisitly beautiful white marriage gown.   
  
Harry spotted the same necklace on her neck . It was shining multicolouredly.   
  
'But it can't be....... ...........No,it can't be ....his parents.'   
  
They seemed so happy and content just like they looked in their wedding photo. They were so perfect and so in love.   
  
Suddenly they stopped dancing as the music stopped .They were walking closer to where Harry was.   
  
Harry noted at how strangely his Mom resembled Ginny except for the eyes. His Dad was holding his Mom's hand. They reached his side and looked on and on. It was as if they were memorising him. But they were looking with so much of love and warmth that he felt oddly comforted.   
" My baby!!! How quickly have you grown !!" Lily exclaimed happily.  
Harry felt weird hearing himself being called a baby but he felt satisfied hearing his Mom's words of caress. He noted how his father was attempting to converse. But James' sound was drowned by his wife's words of love to her only child.  
James' face suddenly brightened. He grinned a true ' Marauder's grin' used when he was on the verge of mischief. He knew what'll shut his wife's mouth for a second.   
" Lil's...Lil's ..."  
She wasn't listening so he prodded her more and she turned to him with a big glare at being interupted. He knew how that expression will become worse as soon as he utters the next sentence. But he continued quickly.   
" Lils ......, Doesn't HARRY look like ME rather than you ? , " James asked proudly. He knew it was more like a statement than a question.  
He paused as soon as he finished saying it to look the after effects. It had shut her up but .....  
' Oh , No!!! she's turning red and I can almost see steam coming out of her ears. If looks could kill I would be killed all over again .  
His thoughts were going on like this when his wife answered or rather retorted.  
" Then what did you expect him to look like MR . JAMES POTTER a pig or something ! " Lily said feigning anger.  
She knew she could never be truely angry with the man in front of her for more than a minute . He had such a talented way of irritating and annoying her and then putting on an innocent expression . But the fact that he loved her so much out weighed all that .......  
" Sorry Lils , just wanted you to shut you up . I have been attempting to converse with my son but you were rattling on and on ! , " James replied guiltly and yes with that big innocent expression .  
" O.k forgiven but don't forget he has my eyes , " Lily finished graciously . She could never resist that puppy face of his . It took away her defences and her anger. He was a true mixture of everything she had ever wanted .   
She thought of how it was before the tragedy struck . Their family life was PERFECT even though it was the dark times .   
' Oh lord we would have had a nice time growing old with each other ..... We would have enjoyed more with our son . Harry wouldn't have had to suffer so much at such tender age. It was depressing to always see your son sad and not be able to comfort him . You are so near yet so far away .'   
She broke into tears......   
James who had been busy hugging Harry though it was difficult with a girl in Harry's lap. He wanted to ask Harry what had happened . He could feel it in the air that something BAD had happened . But at that moment he heard Lily crying .  
" Lils why are you crying ? " James asked concernedly . He got up and went next to her .  
" I wish I had a chance to be there for him . His first steps , his first words , his first magic , his first letter from Hogwarts and.....everything . We watched it all but I could never tell him face to face of how proud I was of him." .  
" You think I would have wanted something else ? " James asked while gently putting his arm around Lily's waist .He was trying his best to comfort her .  
He continued ," I had always enjoyed the way you were so protective of him, never letting me go high up in the air with him on my broom lest that he would fall .You would not even allow Sirius , Remus and me to teach him the art of being a wonderful prankster . Remember that time when you chased Sirius around with a frying pan as he had taught your innocent son to say , ' I luuuv prrankz . ' Ho!..it was so funny..."  
"Yes , I miss all that ." Lily said lightly now recovering from her tears .   
She addded " You know what James , you always know how to bring a smile back to my face . " She wiped her tears away .  
"Harry won't you say anything to me and your Mum ?," James questioned .  
"Is it..... really you ? " Harry spoke slowly . He couldn't believe what he was seeing with his own eyes . He must have had a happy time with his parents and their friends .  
  
" Of course son ! " James answered .   
He joked , " I am James Potter while this my hot tempered and red headed wife Lily Potter ...."  
He didn't get time to finish his sentence as Lily gave him a playful smack in his hand .  
She said , " I really don't know why I accepted your proposal ? "  
James smiled and said , " Simply because you loved me as Prongs though not as James ." He stopped seeing the shocked look on Harry's face .  
He winked at Harry and said , " Don't forget to ask Sirius and Remus about how I conquered your mom . It was worse than facing a mountain troll , Harry ."  
  
"Ooops...By the way , I have an uneasy feeling that if I continue more your mom would probably blow up ."  
Harry smiled though painfully knowing how much he was missing . His life would have been so different with his parents ......  
Harry voiced the question which had been in his mind for quite some time .   
"Dad how come you are back ...I mean..."  
"Ah , I appreciate your curiousity . I'll tell you how . See that necklace your Mom is wearing , I had given it to your Mom . She wanted to give me something in return so on our wedding day she presented me with that music box ."  
Lily took over from there and said , " I must say Harry you father had waited for me for so many years. I had disliked him in a lot in school . But I had a pen pal who used to sign himself as Prongs . I never knew who he was . "   
"As years passed my friendship with this anonymous Prongs progressed into something more . All I knew about him was that he was a boy of my same age who was in my same year and in my same house and was a member of the marauders ."  
" I had a shock of my life when he revealed himself as James in my seventh year. I couldn't believe that a person who I secretly loved was a person who I disliked intensely . I missed classes for that day and went outside to clear my head. But James found me gave me this necklace . I couldn't believe he loved me even though I had insulted him so many times . I understood at that moment that I had not made a mistake in loving Prongs . I accepted and we became a couple ."   
" Then for him I made that music box which would actually store our memories and preserve our true selves in it . But we would only be revived when the necklace comes in contact with the box and some sign of true love happens outside and that to only for an hour ."   
Lily finally stopped and asked with a big smile , " As we have come back I believe our son has found love . Isn't it so Harry ? "  
Harry replied sadly , " Yes ,Mom . But unfortunately I lost it before I found it . Ginny was there in front of my eyes for the past three years . But I never noticed her like that . Now when those death eaters murdered her I came to my senses . All these years I was blind......."  
James interjected , " Sort of like your mum . "  
Lily didn't say anything because she knew he was right . But she said, " Is that the girl ? " She moved closer to him and looked at Ginny .  
She said , " She looks a lot like me . But I feel an aura around her . "  
"James , just check if she has left the world for the world of spirits . "  
James came and passed his hand over Ginny's pale face .  
  
  
He said truimphantly , " No she hasn't left . It is as if something is holding her here . No wonder you can still feel her aura . "  
Lily looked at Harry and said , " Did she sacrifice herself for you son ? "  
  
  
Harry nodded dumbly . He was so overcome with grief to speak right know .  
Lily said , " That's why she still has left a bit of herself in her body . She truely loved you Harry!  
Lily stood up and looked at the others . Most of them had fiery red hair . All of them were watching this but were so shocked that none of them spoke a single word .   
  
She said , " Please don't be afraid . We are not at ghosts . We are a sort of a memory .Time is running out but we have something to do before leaving . I know you are my son's friends and well wishers ."  
James said ," We are happy that atleast he has you all even if we are gone . "  
  
  
Mr Weasley said , " Hello , James . I am Arthur Weasley and this is my wife and these are my children . We didn't want to interupt your conversation . Harry misses you both a lot . "   
James smiled and held out his hand to Mr. Weasley. He knew that these people cared for his son and that they were a loving folk.  
Lily spoke to Mrs.Weasley .She had to comfort this poor broken woman .She could feel the aura of a sad mother .... " I believe that Ginny is your daughter ."  
Mrs . Weasley spoke trying to steady herself and get some words out of her throat. " Yes dear , she was my only little girl."  
James and Lily looked at each other and nodded. They understood why everyone was looking sad. It was time for some action .But before that the details...  
  
  
James asked Harry , " Who gave you that music box and that necklace ? "  
Harry answered , " I got that necklace as a present from Sirius for my birthday. But the box was Ginny's . She gave me before facing the deatheaters wands . She said it'll protect me even if she isn't here."  
Lily said, " Yes , I had put protection power in it so that who ever holds it will not be harmed . The big question which remains is how did Ginny find about it ? She could never have known so much about it's powers .I never even told James about that protection part. He... "   
She couldn't finish completing the sentence as some said a low but clear voice.  
" Excuse me , I know who gave it to her ! "   
~~~~   
A . N : First of all I am sorry for not updating quickly . I didn't have time to post this chapter even though I had written this before my exams had started. Once again a big sorry!!   
Next , for knowing more on how James and Lily got together. Please read my prequel to this fic. It's name is ' LOVE ME FOREVER!'. It is a Lily/James fic and don't forget to leave reviews for that fic also.   
Another thing is that I want to take a POLL of how many of you really want Ginny back !! So please in your ~REVIEWS~ mention if you all want Ginny back. There'll be plenty of time as I'll be updating only after March 15th. I have written two possible continuation for this fic. I want to know which one would be more prefered!   
Thanks to all you mates who reviewed. It's the reviews which keep me going and I request you all to do send in more . I 'd love to hear more from you all. Once again a big MERCI to all you wonderful people out there .   
[ Briana Potter ]   
[ Megan ]   
[ Dementorchic]   
[Stephanie]   
REMINDER : I hope that when I come back to update after 15th of March I find bundles of reviews [ atleast a total of 50 reviews for this fic in whole . ] If I do find so then I promise TWO chapters on the very next day. If not I 'll be really heart broken.   
So PLEASE REVIEW !!!   
-SHE  
  
/\ _¸.¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·   
\ ¸.¤**¤¤**¤ ·¤**¤·.   
/.· ·.\¸.·¤**¤·.,·¤**¤· 


	9. Ch9 Harry's distress

Disclaimer : See chapter one .  
  
A.N : I just want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews !!!  
  
I know you all are in suspense. So here's the new chapter.........  
Ch-9 Harry's distress  
Harry looked in the direction the voice had come from.  
It was Hermione.  
Hermione continued, "Ginny had received it as a gift on her birthday after her first year." She looked around. "You all know what had happened in her first year ....."  
Mr. Weasley interupted . "But how come she never told us about it?"  
"Mr.Weasley, Ginny never told me about the gift till I spotted it last year when I came for the visit before the Quidditch World Cup ." Hermione answered. "I had to push her a lot before she actually told me who gave her."  
Harry who had been quiet all along now s aid ,"Hermione will you stop beating around the bush and tell us who gave it to her?"  
  
Hermione frowned and replied, "That's the problem I promised Ginny that I would never tell anyone about it."  
  
"Oh, Come on, Mione tell us who gave it to her?" Ron trying to bring out the answer .  
But Hermone firmly shook her head. " I promised her and I won't tell anyone. I mean it not even you Ron...I can't betray her trust....I can't "  
  
Lily now tried her luck. "Please, we need to know who gave it to her then only we can judge whether the person had good or bad intentions behind it."  
  
James suddenly brightened and asked," So Ginny told you never to say who gave her the box?"  
  
"Yes ,Sir, she did so."  
  
"That's means you can write down the person's name. It not that you are telling us his / her name."  
  
Hermione who had been looking a bit sad that she couldnot reveal such an important bit of information gave a grin. As the house had been blasted she just took some black bits and on the mud clearly wrote the folllowing :  
  
Prof. Dumbledore  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lily laughed and said, "I should have guessed that it was Prof. " She saw the serious faces looking back at her "I had given him that box before we performed the Fidelus. I had told him to give it a person worthy of that box."   
  
"So that's why you needed the box from me. I had thought it was so that you could keep it in the safe in Gringotts." James said to Lily.  
  
"Sorry, James, you know Hogwarts is the most safest place on earth. The box itself is protected but if it falls in the wrong hands it can cause great damage. The extent of its powers is unlimited."   
  
"It must be always with a person who has a heart of love and courage. The person must be able to combat evil and return alive. The person must be pure and must possess all the qualities needed for a kindered spirit . Bella had told me that giving it to Prof. would be the for the best. You know she does have the best judgement." James nodded.  
"But why did Prof. Dumbledore give it to Ginny and that to after her first year?" James wondered aloud. "She doesn't have the field experience or..."  
He wasn't allowed to finish as Harry replies ," Dad she met Lord Voldemorte's memory in form of a diary of Tom Riddle . She was lured into his trap. But luckily Ron and I rescued her from the Chamber of Secrets. So as Mom said she fought evil and returned alive. She was always kind and I guess Prof. Dumbledore would never give the box to a person who was not worthy of it. Don't you think so?"  
"Yes, of course, we all trust Prof.'s judgement and now since all the stories are revealed." Lily paused. " we must go ahead and perform the task for which James and I have come back."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
James looks at Harry and says, "Son we won't be able to come back ever again. Not even if you bring the box and the necklace together. We are going to wipe our memories and hence we won't be able to return."  
  
"Harry even if it was for an hour I am so happy that I could see my baby. I don't want to leave you but unless we do something your life's destiny will never be fulfilled."  
  
"But Mom what are you going to do?" Harry asked voicing his sadness and curiosity.  
  
"If we trade our memory we might be able to revive Ginny. She might come back to life.Don't you want that?" Lily said brightly.  
  
Everyone's face broke into identical smiles except for Harry's which remained glum.He slowly said,"So I won't see you both again. Isn't it so?"  
  
James answered quietly,"Yes you won't be able to see us in this bodily form.But son cheer up we are always there for you."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lily went to Mrs.Weasley and said," Mam I thank you so much for taking care of our son. I know I don't need to ask you but please do continue looking after my son.He doesn't have anyone other than you all."  
  
Mrs.Weasley," Lily you have my word. I have always considered Harry my own son so don't worry. I know you are purposely sacrificing your chance to meet your son for saving my daughter. I don't mind even if you don't bring her back to life."  
  
She was cut short by James who said, "Mam we are doing this mainly for our son.I know my son truely loves her. He has already lived without us but if Ginny is allowed to die then he would surely die from depression."  
  
"But before anything we must summon Ginny from the World of the intermediatory which is in between this World and the World of Spirits. We cannpt bring her back to life without her consent. So, Lils, are you ready?"  
  
"Yes Jamesie.I am"  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
James and Lily joined their hands.Then they pointed it at Ginny and said a few words which Harry and the others didn't recognise.  
It sounded eerie and mysterious but a faint sound of thunder could be heard from the surrounding.  
Harry found a bright light appearing in Ginny a figure slowly arising from Ginny who was lying on his lap.  
  
It left Ginny .  
  
It was a blur at first and then became focused.  
  
It was a maiden with familiar redhair, freckles,face and voice.   
Harry jaws almost hit the ground as she came into focus. She looked really gorgeous just like some princess with her long hair left open and her white gown with silver linings.  
  
'It looks like Ginny." Harry thought. 'But how can it be when she was lying on his lap?'   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Then Lily said to Ginny, "Hi Ginny! I am Lily and this James. I guess you know that we are Harry's parents."  
  
Ginny answered shyly,"Yes I know."  
  
James grinned and added, "if it was not for Lils, I would have certainly have fallen in love with you child."  
  
Ginny blushed and started laughing. This brought back some colour into her pale face.  
  
Lily smiled. "We know that you love our son. Isn't it so?"  
  
Nothing could now be more red than Ginny Weasley. She was covered by the famous Weasley blush from top to bottom.   
  
She quietly lowered her eyes and said,"Yes but that doesn't mean that I'll force Harry to love me. I know he already likes some one else. It'll be best if you could forget about my feelings."  
  
Harry felt tears fill his eyelids and thought . 'She still doesn't know that I love her.I don't deserve her. She is so sweet and innocent.'  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Lily looked at Ginny with sympathy. She whispered a few words to James and resumed the main omportant topic. "Ginny we have called you from the World of intermediatories to ask you an important question."  
  
"We want to know if you want to come back to this World?"  
  
Ginny's answer surprised many. She clearly said," No...I can't...come back..."  
  
"Don't worry we are able to bring you back to life. See if we delete our memories we have enough strength to revive you. Though we'll fade of from this world but you will be exactly like before. But are you willing to come back? Just guve an affirmative answer dear " Lily stopped.  
  
Ginny answered, "I would love to come back." Everyone breathed a sigh of relief which just lasted for a second. "But I must not come back......No .....I mustn't come back....." with this she was in tears but she strongly wiped her tears and put on a big smile.  
  
"Don't worry I am happy where I am. I would like you both to be there for Harry. He just found you both and needs you. It's wrong that I take it all away. No way, I won't allow it to be taken away for some foolish girl. Just forget about me....."  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
She looked at Mr and Mrs.Weasley and said,"Dear Dad and Mom you are the best parents that I can ever have. I know you both 'll miss me. " She patted Mrs.Weasley who was now crying all over again. "Mom, I am sure you'll understand. Come o,n Mom you still have six children and I'll be there always with you as soon as pass into the World of Spirits. But Harry doesn't have anyone..."  
  
"My child, I am so proud of you and I respect your decision. You are our true Weasley girl....." Mr.Weasley tries hugging Ginny but his hand passes through the air.He is visibly surprised.  
  
"I am neither a ghost nor a spirit yet dad but I have no body that's it. I love you both."  
  
She turned her attention to her twin brothers.She gave a grin and the twins for the first time spoke something.  
  
"So sis you are going to leave your childish brothers for another world."  
  
"Who will now we test our pranks on? Who will inaugrate our prank shop? Who will we send a toilet seat ? Who will we tease about Harry and the Valentine?.....They both tried to control themselves but they broke into tears surprising many.  
  
"Now....now....Gred and Forge you will make me cry again...Atleast I am lucky that I get a chance to say good bye and now make the most of it lads....You don't want me to break into that famous Weasley temper and give you both some nice shots...."  
  
George and Fred nowbroke into identical laughs.  
  
Ginny now turned to Ron. He was standing and staring at her.  
  
"So Ron don't you want to say good-bye?"  
  
"Gin what'll I do without my favourite sis? why? why so much.....?Is it for...?"  
  
"Ron Weasley don't make me give you a parting slap. Don't ask anymore questions and I warn you to take proper care of pig. Don't forget to lok after Hermione. You know she studies too much so try distracting her....eh?  
  
"Yup, Gin."  
Then she amiled at Hermione and said attempting to joke. "Just remind him of me and my temper if he does something to annoy you again.." She continued. "You have always been a good frien to me and I respect to like an elder sis so do take care of my prat of a brother and .." Ginny came close to Hermione's ear and whispered, ....Harry. Dont' allow him to immerse himself in deep self blame.  
  
Hermione simply said, "Promise."  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
Finally she turned to the person who she wanted to see the most and also never see again.  
Each encounter with him was becoming more and more difficult.  
  
'Why did she have to confess all her feelings?' ....she thought ...she would never see him again so she had bravely confessed....But....now....  
A.N: I know this chapter is a bit short but as I promised the next chapter will come tomorrow itself . So guys don't worry I'll be posting it as soon as possible but tomorrow only. I hope you all won't mind leaving a word in the review column. So please R/R!!!  
I would like to thank all of you who have reviewed. Please do continue sending me your feedbacks.  
  
[writer@read]  
  
[Megan]  
  
[tokfia]  
  
[white wolf]  
  
[strawberry_chuppa_chup]  
  
[Can't wait]  
  
[snowflakewriting]  
  
[Brianna Potter]  
  
[Stephanie]  
  
[sarahjmac]  
  
[splatty]  
  
[lan]  
  
[Wytil]  
  
Once again thanking you all.  
  
-A. SHE  
  
/\ _¸.¤**¤·.¸·¤**¤·   
\ ¸.¤**¤¤**¤ ·¤**¤·.   
/.· ·.\¸.·¤**¤·.,·¤**¤· 


	10. Ch10 Harry's happiness

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the wonderful characters in the story. It all belongs to J.K Rowling.   
A.N : PLEASE READ : A big sorry guys for not posting the chapter. It's because when I accessed the front page of this site I found that there was a bug bothering people having Windows XP. I have a Windows XP professional. So I didn't want to take risks and I left without reading any stories and posting my chapter. But I don't want to keep you all waiting so despite the risk I am posting the chapter now.   
  
Ch-10 Harry's happiness  
  
  
"Um....mm...h...hi... Harry ." Ginny slowly said stumbling on every syllable.  
Harry felt weird to be talking to a person whose body was lying on his lap. But he knew he had something really important to convey. He must take his chance now before it's too late.  
"Hi Gin!" Harry saw Ginny big eyes widen all the more.   
'What had happpened?Did he say something wrong?He just wished her hi.'  
'Oh my gosh. He called me Gin. I don't mind if I die now. Oops... you are already dead, Gin. But whatever, this is the maximum I can get from Harry. I am content.....I am happy.... I'll miss him ....a lot....But he'll have his parents and he won't miss me.He has never even noticed me more than Ron's little tag along sis...Anyway atleast as a dead body I got the privilege to be on his lap....Stop these thoughts Ginny someone is calling you...'  
"Ginny....Ginny..What happened?" Harry asked.  
"Oh nothing...nothing at all. Just got lost in some thoughts."Ginny answered quickly.  
'Now, now ,Ginny say good bye and leave. That's best for you. Why simply cause more heart ache?' Without knowing she said loudly,"Yes."  
"What did you say now Gin..I mean Ginny?"   
"I was just wishing that you have a nice life and defeat Voldermort . O.k then bye..bye..got to go.." Ginny said this and tried to practically run off. But something held her back...an unknown force.   
Meanwhile Lily whispered something to Harry. He had been looking forlorn but now he cheered up though a trace of sadness still lingered.  
  
James also nodded to show that he affirmed to whatever Lily had just whispered to him.  
  
Harry smiled while thinking, 'So Harry, go on, do it.....You have your parent's opinion.....that's what matters! You were torn up before as you couldn't choose between your parents and the girl you love. But now you know what to do...or what must be done!'   
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
She could feel that Harry had stood up slowly removing her dead body from his lap. He was moving towards her.   
  
'Why can't he just leave me alone? Now hold on Gin you musn't loose control or break into tears. Be happy and don't cry. he must have forgotten everything you said. Leave it Gin you won't cry. O.k '  
"Wait a sec Gin... I mean Ginny!"  
"Yes." Ginny said slowly.  
"Ginny, why don't you want to come back?"  
Ginny answered faking harshness, "I already answered that and must I repeat it hundred times."  
"No, but just answer once again for me !"  
  
  
"Why are you set on torturing me like this? Leave me alone and let me rest in peace" Ginny replies miserably.  
  
But Harry just said "Please Gin..please!"  
'I should have known.... that I wouldn't be able to resist Harry's pleas .So what should I tell him...Just give him some story and no tears, nothing...just fake a bit of anger and give him a story...' Ginny thought before answering.  
"As I told before I don't want to come back to this world. I don't want to come back and destroy your new life ... a life of not being an orphan any more, a life with your parents, a life of happiness, joy and l...love.." Ginny stopped.   
"You are wrong Gin. You are wrong..."  
  
"This is the last straw and I can't take anymore. You say that I am wrong." Ginny temper taking a good hold of her. "Yes I am wrong in deciding not to remain, I am wrong in allowing your parents to stay, I am wrong in giving you a chance to live a happy life, I am wrong in loving you like this...I am always wrong....I.." Ginny could no longer control herself but to cry was a relief.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way Gin. I just wanted to tell you that you are wrong in thinking that I'll be leading a happy life if you are not there. I can't be happy if you are not there...."  
  
"What do you mean by that Harry? I don't think that the fact that I am not there matter to you. Ginny said. "You have never noticed me before and why must you now? Are you mocking me or something?"   
  
"No, I am not, I am serious Gin. I mean it when I say that I won't be happy witout you. I really mean it." Harry was now looking straight into Ginny's eyes.  
  
She could feel the truth in those words. 'His eyes prove it but what does he mean by that? Is what I am thinking right?'  
  
"Gin you must believe me. I guess I must confess everything, mat be tha's the only chance I have got." Harry inhales deeply and continues. "I can't say long speeches or write odes, but whatever I am going to say now comes from within. I just love you!"  
  
Harry waited to see the effect of his words.  
  
Gin looked as if she hadn't understood anything.She was clearly puzzled.  
  
So he repeated again, "I really love you Gin!"   
  
"Harry please don't joke at something like this. I know my brothers tease me on this topic. But I never expected you do so. Now I am sure you are making fun of what I said beofre I left. You are making fun of my love. I can't bear this and that is one of the main reasons I want to leave."  
  
"I am not joking Gin, I am saying that I love you in front of my parents, your parents and siblings and you. I must be crazy to joke on such a topic as this. I don't how or when it began exactly but I know I love you and you only I can love like this."  
  
Gin was laughing and crying."I wish...I can come back NOW but it's wrong to come back interfering your life with your parents. I really want to come back Harry. But.."  
  
"No buts young lady you must come back! Before you decide just ask James and Lily their opinion!"  
  
Everyone knew who the voice was before even looking. It was Prof.Dumbledore.  
  
Lily and James rushed forward to Prof.Dumbledore. Both of them were happy at meeting their dear prof.   
  
"I sorry Arthur for the destruction of your house but I am sure at present something else takes your attention." Prof. Dumbledore added after exchanging greetings with his former students.  
  
"Very correct as usual,Sir." Mr.Weasley answered.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
  
Lily now went to Ginny and said, "As Prof said my dear you must ask us before taking a decision. It was us who were brought back for a death of over fourteen years. You haven't even been dead for a day. So I hope you respect our opinion."  
  
"Yes, ofcourse Mam." Ginny answers.  
  
"Now, now don't call me Mam after all I am your lover's Mom." Lily winks at Ginny.  
  
Everyone laughs at this.   
  
Ginny herself was looking exactly like a ripe tomato at the moment joined in.   
  
James said, "See child, for us death is something we have got used to. Besides we have each other but Harry he wants you back more than anyone. It's our duty to give him back his love. First all we have to be thankful for you because without your courage and sacrifice nothing would have given us this second chance."  
  
"James is right. Ginny you must come back as you don't belong anywhere but here. We know that it is hard for Harry to choose between you and us. If you really care for Harry's well being then you must come back. This is all we want from you."  
  
"Ginny please....for my sake atleast...." Harry pleadingly says.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
After a long pause. Ginny spoke.  
  
"O.k then as you all wish let it be done. I am ready to come back."  
  
Lily turns to Prof.Dumbledore and says,"I am sure you know the spell.We are also ready."  
  
James adds,"Please give my wife's and my regards to rest of the Marauders."  
  
Lily goes over to harry and gives him a kiss. "You have blessings always and remeber that I'll be always there with you."   
  
Then James hugs him and whispers loudly, "Continue to uphold the Marauders' name. Ask Sirius for some of the pranks we did and don't forget to get details of your Mom's funny love story. Last but not the least : Take care of your dear like I took care of mine."  
  
Lils shakes her head and pulls James along saying,"What an advice to give to your Son!"  
  
"So ready all three?" Prof.Dumbledore asked.   
  
"Yes Professor." All three chorused.  
  
Prof.Dumbledore now opened the box and said a spell which could not be understood even by Mr.Weasley. It was some other foreign language.   
  
The music started playing and now Lily and James who were busy waving to them had vanished. Ginny's form blurred again.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Everyone eyes were on Ginny's dead body. As Prof.Dumbledore finished the incantation the music stopped and the necklace silently rose in the air and started moving.  
  
Harry thought that it was coming back to him but how wrong he was.  
  
The necklace landed right next to Ginny. The pendent was brightly shining and rays of gold passed into Ginny's body. She slowly started stirring and was coming back into this world.  
  
"Where am I?" Ginny said. Then everything came back to her the deatheater's attack, her death, Harry's parents and her spirit.  
She was now sat up.Then spotted a neckalce right next to her. The pendent was gleaming brightly as if asking her to open it.  
  
She took it and opened the pendent and she gave a loud gasp at what was written there.   
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++   
Harry went next to her.   
  
He wanted to see what had made her gasp so loudly. He guessed that maybe it was the words written in the pendent by his father to his mother that evoked such a response.  
Harry then thought, 'Why should Ginny be so astonished at that? It was a sign of his parent's love.'  
But what he saw next was not what he had expected. He was completely not prepared for it. He couldn't believe this.   
Now instead of the old inscription something else was written :  
  
"To my dearest Gin,  
  
Pledging everlasting love  
  
Harry"  
  
  
Ginny looked with tear filled eyes at Harry. She didn't know what to say or do she just knew that she was too happy. She just did what she thought was best to do at that moment.  
  
She just got up and hugged him.   
  
Harry was pleasantly surprised at this outburst of affection. He too hugged her.  
  
Both of them were happy though tears flowed freely.They were both lost in some other world till someone cleared their voice.  
  
They both sprung apart.   
  
For so long they had been oblivious of their surroundings and others. All they could think was that they both had someone to love and care for.  
  
But that clearing of the voice had brought them back to earth!   
  
  
~ ~ ~   
A.N : I guess now you all would have understood why I took the poll. I had written two possible endings for the story after the last chapter where Ginny is reluctant to come back. I chose the one where she would come back ultimately. But something in me wanted to make this fic a tragedy just to see the effect. So to be on the safer side I asked for the poll.   
  
I am thankful I did so or else I would be hexed by all you wonderful people out there to Timbukto.  
I thank those of you who reviewed last chapter. Your reviews give me a chance to laugh over my blunders and mistakes. I wish you all would continue reading this fic.   
  
[lan]  
  
[tokfia]  
  
[Megan]  
  
[Blue eyes]   
  
[Wrenbirdy]  
  
Do send in more reviews ! 


End file.
